Music de la Paranormal
by Pure Aura-Chan
Summary: Prof. Membrane can't stand the weight of having an "insane son", so the only thing he can think of is for Dib to give up Paranormal Investigating... forever. Will Dib be able to find another way of life in a way no one expected? Please Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: This was, originally, going to be a Oneshot, but I didn't want to make it 10,000 words+ long. So, instead, this will be a short story. I don't own the song at the end, Rascal Flatts does. I might change the story name if I think of something better...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy _Music de la Paranormal _or _Music of the Paranormal_! **

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 1-

Where is the Heart?

_I__t's been 6 years since Zim came to Earth and Dib was finishing up his Junior year of high school. His grades have caused him to skip ahead one or two grades and allowed him early access into high school, leaving Zim and his other classmates that he grew up with in Freshman year._

_His life had been fairly busy; trying to stop an alien invasion wasn't the easiest thing to do. But somehow, he always tried to be optimistic about his future, even though it was like he's been bound to this fate… forever. _

_His sister kept supporting him and his actions from the shadows; so well hidden in fact that Dib barely knows that she does. His dad was a whole different story on the other hand. Under the pressure and stress of having an "insane son", he's tried many subtle times to get Dib to give up his "Para-Science". Dib's reason was always the same: "But Dad! This is me! This is who I am! If you take me away, what- no who will I be then?"_

_And Prof. Membrane's answer never changed, no matter how much it hurt his son: "I don't care." _

_Those harsh words always burned in the back of Dib's head. But, he was a strong-willed boy at 15-years old, 5'10", and 157.2 lbs. Sure he retained the same trench coat, unsmiling t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots, trend as he did when he was a kid, but that didn't mean he should be treated as a kid. _

_He lived a solitude life and high school only brought more struggles. None of his classmates liked him and called him "Emo" or "Psycho". "Goth-Kid" was probably the only thing he accepted, though "Crazy" worked too. Maybe because of his recent doctor's appointment deemed him "Medically Crazy" not insane, just crazy. This is just all proof of how his horrendous life has been… and the one day that changed it all…_

Dib came home from school later than usual, books about popular ghost-hunting shows in his arms. His glasses were falling off, but he didn't have a hand to fix them due to the dozen books. Thankfully, their front door was unlocked and Dib made it in without too much trouble. Gaz was on the couch, her fingers tapping the buttons vigorously on her Game Slave III.

"Good afternoon Gaz." He smiled and set his books down on the table. "How was school?"

She paused her game and stared up at him. "Fine. I was going to ask you, but you seem to be happy so I assume it was-!"

"Fantastic!" he cried out in glee. "I got all A's again on my report card and I was asked to be in the school play!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Really? I can't imagine a klutz like you can perform."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, actually, I was asked to clean up after rehearsals."

"That's more like it." Gaz resumed her game and ignored all existence of her brother. Dib smiled and went into the kitchen only to be awaited by his dad.

"Oh, hi Dad." Dib bit his lip and got an apple from the fridge.

He sat at the table, arms crossed and his foot tapping the floor lightly. "Hello, son, how was your day?" It was as if no real care were placed in his words.

"Great, but I know you're a busy man, so I won't keep you from your projects." He took a bite of hi apple and began to walk away, but his dad stopped him.

"Actually son, there's something I need to talk to you about. Can you come down to the lab with me, please?"

Dib rolled his eyes jokingly. "Sure thing."

Prof. Membrane led them down to the lab where Dib flinched as he looked around at the fancy machinery. He hasn't been down in the lab for years. Prof. Membrane stopped them in the middle of his lab and crossed his arms once more. At 6'5", he towered over his son and gave a fierce appearance.

"Look around, son, this is the Membrane Empire. But, like all people in this world, my time will come and this Empire will need another Membrane heir. I think you know where this is going. Son, this is the _last _time I'll tell you. No more of your "Para-Science"."

Dib clasped his hands together and pulled out the same plead. "But Dad! This is _me_! This is who I am! If you take _me _away, what- no _who _will I be then?"

And like always, his dad repeated the same hurtful words Dib can't stand. "I don't care."

"Why? Why don't you care who I am?" Dib yelled. "Why can't I be who I want to be? Why do I have to shape up and be who _you _want?"

"I made you for a reason. You're my clone for a reason. You weren't meant to stray from the path; you were made to succeed me."

Dib held back his tears. His dad really pulled out the trumph card this time. Yes, Dib was merely a clone of his father, already destined to be the next great scientist in the world. He was just a science experiment that walked among the rest of the population, their ignorance bliss.

"I allowed your studies when you were younger, hoping it would prepare you for your hard work in the future."

"But Dad," Dib furrowed his brow, "I'm not the best at science, if you get what I mean!"

"Don't lie to me. You come home will all A's on your science tests and your teachers write comments on how smart you are." Prof. Membrane smirked at the thought.

"You don't get it though! It's not _me_!" Dib knew this was his final plead.

"No longer, Dib, will I allow this. Paranormal Investigating is _banned_in this house, and in your life, _forever_."

And that was it. Dib lost the sliver of joy in his life. He lost the thread of his humanity that he's been clinging onto for all his life. He lost Paranormal Investigating.

The rest of his night melted way into him staring at the ceiling in his room, no sleep, no freedom.

Morning came slower than ever and school passed without his usual care. Even the rehearsals, of which he's been so excited for, seemed dull and pointless. He just sat in the very back of the huge auditorium with his hand up to his chin, all the life sucked out of him. As the rehearsal ended, he didn't even notice the now empty stage. There was not a soul in the place.

He sighed, stood up, and made his way down to the stage. The director left him a note on where the cleaning supplies are and what he expects of him. Dib sighed once more and cleaned up the stage. Let's just say this play contains lots of sparkles and confetti.

Unknowingly, he was closer to the edge than he hoped and as he was finishing up moping, he stumbled over a large piece of furniture that made loud, heavy noises that rang out.

"Owwwww…" Dib rubbed his head and picked his glasses back up. "What did I hit…?" He drifted off as his gaze fell on the Grand Piano. It was clearly taken care of and polished recently; its black shiny cover gleamed.

"Um, I'm sorry!" No answer. He really was alone.

Dib picked himself back up and looked at the piano once more. Subconsciously, his finger slid onto one of the keys. The soft noise made Dib's eyes flicker. He tapped another key and another and another; an ongoing melody that strung together perfectly. Dib looked up at the sheet music for the musical and then he looked down at the same matching piano seat. He sat down and looked blankly around the auditorium, making sure no one else might have entered. All clear.

It didn't take Dib long to crack the code of the music and notes and soon he was playing a simple melody. But, what he didn't expect, is that he enjoyed it… he enjoyed playing the piano.

And a small smile, even for a moment, appeared on his face. For just a moment in time, his pain and depression disappeared.

* * *

That night, Dib tucked away to his room and spent his time on the computer researching about the piano and some simple steps and songs he can try.

Around dinner, his dad knocked on his bedroom door. "Son, dinner's ready!"

Dib's eyes darted to the door. He thought fast. "I'm busy looking up balanced equations! Just store the leftovers away and I'll eat later!"

Prof. Membrane remained silent, but because Dib couldn't see, a large smile came across his father's face.

He didn't like lying to his dad, but if he knew that he was straying even further from the "Real Science" path, his dad would ban playing the piano too. And this was something Dib wanted to keep, at least for now.

At school the next day, Dib paid more attention in his science classes than normal and when the rehearsals came, he was half-asleep once again in the back of the auditorium trying to appear invisible. Once the cast and crew left, that's when Dib quickly finished his cleaning duties and made his way over to the piano.

He unraveled the folded up sheet music he printed off last night from his coat pocket and set it on the stand. Dib's fingers gradually picked up the pace and within an hour, he was able to pick up the songs' speed perfectly.

"Did I bring any more music?" He shuffled around in his pocket for a few seconds before uncovering nothing. Instead, he decided to play around with the keys and make his own song. Dib began to hum out the pitch to himself as he touched the keys.

It was late when he came home for he caught his dad in the red beanbag chair by the door when he snuck in. Prof. Membrane raised an eyebrow.

"Care to tell me where you were and what you were doing out so late?" he questioned.

Dib balled up the sheet music behind his back, his hands shaking. "N-nothing. The rehearsal was running late and I had a lot to clean up." He quickly, with the music still hidden, ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, that was a close one." Dib careful reopened the sheet music and set it on his desk, underneath other school papers.

His secret would be kept hidden, no matter what. He wasn't ready to lose something else important to him.

The school day went without much trouble although he did get a surprise visit from an old classmate: Zim.

"So, Earth-monkey, I haven't seen you around lately." Zim said nonchalantly at Dib's locker.

"I'm two grades higher than you, that's why." Dib quickly stuffed sheet music in his backpack.

Zim looked over Dib's shoulder. "What was that?"

Dib tried playing dumb. "What was what?"

"Don't act coy with me, Earth-stink; I know you're just itching to pull off my disguise in front of the whole school." Zim hissed.

Dib shrugged. "Not really." He shut and locked his locker. "Now if you excuse me, I have rehearsals to get to."

Zim cursed under his breath as Dib denied the chance of proof, though it was more of a taunt than it to actually happen. The Irken Invader aimed to get Dib back… back in time for his newest and by far most devilish plan. Death.

Back at the auditorium, Dib waited patiently until the musical rehearsal was over. His fingers were tapping the back of the chair in front of him, waiting for their cue on the piano. The director, much to Dib's thanks, cut rehearsal early due to the coming of severe storms. It was rather early in the school year, just mid-September in fact, so these storms weren't uncommon. Least of all did they scare Dib.

After completing his duties, he rooted himself to the piano and practiced the harder sheet music that he printed off. Though, within the first half-hour of practicing, thunder boomed from outside and echoed through the large auditorium. Dib kept pausing in his playing due to the lack of hearing his own work, but soon he had to stop all together the storm was so bad.

Cutting him losses, Dib packed up early and headed towards the exit. He made his way to the school entrance and he sighed.

Zim was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking out into the pouring rain that made visibility useless. Out of the corner of his eyes, Zim caught Dib walking over to him.

"Waiting for the storm to pass, Zim?" Dib asked nonchalantly.

Zim glared. "No, I'm enjoying the view."

Dib leaned against the wall across from Zim, one foot up against it, arms crossed, and his light brown eyes bearing into Zim's alien soul. "That's funny, Zim."

"Don't mock me, pitiful human. This is only a minor set-back in my plan."

Dib raised an eyebrow, but dropped it. "Well, whatever your plan is, good luck." Just as he said that, lightning flashed and lit up the whole hallway. The boys remained mere shadows in the light.

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Why, Dib? Why are you pretending not to care?"

Dib yawned and pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "That's the thing Zim, I really don't care."

Zim grit his teeth as Dib whistled his way outside, hood up, and walked home. Zim didn't like to be mocked or lied to, and this was no exception. He will get the filthy human to talk. One way or another.

Once home, the storm only seemed to get worse and they were even under a tornado warning. Dib didn't care. He simply snatched his laptop and stowed away to the basement lab, even though his father was also down there, working on a new project. Dib pulled up two tabs: One for chemistry, and the other was online piano lessons. Every time Prof. Membrane went over to his son to check up on him, Dib pulled up the chemistry tab.

"Ah, Endothermic and Exothermic reactions! Good starting choice, son! You're really getting the grip on this!" Prof. Membrane cheered. Dib gave a small smile and, as soon as his dad went to work, Dib pulled up the piano lesson.

Two weeks have passed since Dib first played the piano in the auditorium, and now he could play full songs. After his solo practice, he scrapped his stuff together and headed home. Late.

He was later than late, actually. Dib attempted to sneak in, but his dad caught him red-handed. Dib crunched the papers behind his back, but Prof. Membrane took notice and snatched them from him.

He eyed them angrily. "Is this… sheet music?"

Dib tried to take them back, but no prevail. "Give them back, _please_."

Prof. Membrane, without warning, ripped them to shreds. Dib fell to his knees, his big light brown eyes glued to the falling pieces of paper.

"You have a job to uphold. At least the paranormal was _some _type of science. Now, this music ordeal is just pathetic and inexcusable." Prof. Membrane walked away leaving Dib alone in the room.

Dib was shaking and, with a quivering hand, reached for the papers. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to read the music, but it was inevitable. His life was meant for pain and obedience. He wasn't meant to be a free spirit in this world.

But he could sure as hell try.

Dib raced back out into the night and straight to the school auditorium. The director gave him a spare set of keys so he can lock up is cleaning took too long. He ran down to the Grand Piano and, gasping for air, began playing his anger and frustration out. He memorized his first full song, and even learned to sing it.

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane,_

_Just like a picture in a broken frame,_

_Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight,_

_But you'll be alright, _

_You'll be alright._

'_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend 'till you break_

'_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees,_

_You look up,_

_Decide you've had enough,_

_You get mad, _

_You get strong,_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand…"_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Well, this is really sad, isn't it. I don't think there's much to say here, but if there is, I'll try to let you know.**_

**Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}**


	2. Chapter 2

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: Alright! Here's the much awaited for 2nd Chapter of _Music de la Paranormal_! I have some big things planned out for this "series"- Yes, series. It's gonna have a sequel! Yes, I know it's only the 2nd Chapter, but the sequel has a really good plot line that, well, I may just add it onto this one. MAYBE. **

**Anyways, I don't own the music used in this, Matchbox 20 - Unwell and Lincoln Park - Breaking the Habit, do.**

**Oh, and here's a thanks to the people who first reviewed! Thanks for setting the story off!:**

**Jessluvswriting**

**JaedtheEcho**

**pokekinz0520**

**Invader Johnny**

**Invader Key**

**Fire Rage7**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 2-

_Secrets_

After playing the song perfectly and singing his heart out to its full content, Dib lowered his head, tears dripping onto the piano keys.

No matter what he did or how he did it, he would never gain his dad's respect or blessing. This was a possibility for him as a kid, but now, it seems as if it were faulty memories replaying in his mind over and over. Surely, his dad couldn't _ban _an interest. It was his own way of showing his feelings; a way that could never be taken away. But, for his own safety and the safety of his new talent, Dib decided to stay on the down low about the paranormal.

His quivering fingers lay flat on the dashboard, the tears overcoming him. He can't remember the last time he's cried like this, and if he did cry like this at all, he didn't _want _to remember. The pain and hurt was boiling up inside of his poor cloned heart like the flames of hell.

He wasn't ready to lose it all. He simply wasn't.

His fingers began to play themselves another tune, another song. He loved this song and he loved the way he played it even more. Dib smiled and sang slowly at first, but then picking up the speed.

"_All day, staring at the ceiling,_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

_All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep 'cause tomorrow might be good for something._

_Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown_

_And I don't know why, but_

_I'm not crazy just a little unwell,_

_I know, right know you can't tell._

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see… a different side of me._

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired,_

_I know, right know you don't care._

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me… and how I used to be…"_

Dib choked up at the end, his fingers falling to a perfect stop. This was _his _song. This song described him as a person. Sure, not as crazy, but close. He wasn't like other boys; they spent their free time playing football or dating pretty girls, but Dib was stalking Zim and ghost-hunting in his.

Dib perked his head up. It was probably midnight by now, but he didn't care. The piano gave him all the warmth he needed.

After a few more minutes of silence, he stood, his eyes flickering. He wished he could say that he felt whole, at least for now.

But _never _could he use those words, because never will they be true.

It was the weekend now. Dib awoke in the morning feeling like he got hit by a truck; his nose was stuffy, his head hurt, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey Dib, are you awake yet?" Gaz asked, knocking on his door.

"Yeah… I-I'm awake." He answered back, sniveling.

She felt sympathy for her brother. A truly shocking event… back then, but now, now she was different. "I'll go start breakfast…. Come down whenever you feel like it."

Dib rubbed his swollen eyes and sat up in bed. He can barely remember what happened last night. Heck, he doesn't even remember changing into his pajamas.

He stood up but left his glasses where they were. His dad was probably away on business. And good too, he didn't want to talk to him, not even the slightest bit. Dib went downstairs to the kitchen to find Gaz whipping up some eggs and toast. He sighed and sat in his seat, his gaze never leaving the table.

He made a quick glance at Gaz, but made it back to the table. He remembered vividly why she was so nice to him. He remembers why she got a kick start on caring. It's because she found out he was a clone.

The two never talked about that sticky topic, but they were both aware of what it meant. Dib was made as a slave-born science experiment. Gaz was a real human on the other hand, adopted actually.

"Hey Gaz… you can keep a secret, right?" Dib gulped.

She glared at him. "Yeah… so?"

"Can… can I show you something?"

Gaz's expression softened. "Of course…"

Dib darkly snatched her arm and dragged her out of the house. She was more irritated than angry at him. He, in fact, took her all the way to the school, both of then still in their PJ's.

Dib fumbled out the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the auditorium door. As he led her to the stage, Gaz narrowed her eyes.

"You're not doing drugs, are you?" she questioned, hoping for the "no" to follow. But, Dib never said a word as he took his seat at the piano. She stood a few feet away, arms crossed, but her anxiety increasing.

"You know how dad said no more Paranormal Investigating?" He paused. "Well I found something just as good."

He drew a deep breath and began playing another song that he knew all too well:

"_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound,_

_I'm picking me apart again._

_You all assume,_

_I'm safe here in my room,_

_Unless I try to start again._

_I don't want to be the one,_

_The battles always choose._

'_Cause inside I realize,_

_That I'm the one confused._

_I don't what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream,_

_I don't know why I instigate,_

_Or say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way._

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit,_

_Tonight."_

Dib fell to a halt as Gaz remained emotionless. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, eyes that were praying for her acceptance and mercy. He was taking short breathes for the song wore the little air he had.

Neither of them said a word. Dib bit his lip.

"The song's called _Breaking the Habit _by Lincoln Park…" he muttered under his breath.

Gaz closed her eyes and her mouth twitched upright. "It… it was beautiful…"

"Really?" Dib looked up at her again. "You're not going to steal this away like dad tried to do?"

"Why would I do that?"

Dib's heart fell remembering the horrific scene replaying like a movie in his head. "You know I'm just dad's clone. You know I'm bound to the irreversible fate he has planned for me. But you also know I have my own will to stray and be who _I _am. I'm not _just _his clone; I'm a living soul too. I never wanted this fate… Sometimes… it's almost like I never wanted this life-style. I want to be human like you. I want to experience emotions like love.

"But no, I don't get any of it. I was made to be the next great scientist in the world, the world that has plenty better choices than me. I'm not like anyone else, and you know what I mean. Yes, everyone's different, but for God's sake Gaz, I'm a _clone_. I have nothing to look forward to. Dad stole my little happiness I had in this world, and I'm not going to give him a chance to take this pride either! I have a talent, Gaz! I'm not a failure like he says!" Dib clenched his fists and stood. He slammed on the hood of the piano. His tears flew everywhere. _"I'm not a failure!"_

Gaz held back her own pain for her brother. Never had this girl cried, and yet her brother's speech made her shed a tear. "Dib… I had no idea…"

Dib grit his teeth, only to relax his jaw a few seconds later. "No one does…"

He didn't say a single word after that. Dib made is way out of the auditorium alone. Gaz followed a long ways behind, trying to take in everything her brother said. His life truly was a living hell. She couldn't even begin to understand his complex mind, his true intentions in life… the life he was subjected to.

Once back home, Dib barely even ate and just went straight up to his room. Gaz followed him up there too and sat on the end of his bed. She sighed.

He was curled up in a blanket cocoon, his head buried underneath. "Go away, Gaz."

Though muffled, she understood every word. "Come on Dib, maybe a visit to Zim's house would help cheer you up."

"Nothing can cheer me up. Plus, I'm not allowed to come in contact with the paranormal."

Gaz smirked as the devious thought rolled into her mind. "I don't know any alien, I only know a foreign student that's lonely and has green skin."

Dib slowly revealed his head from the sheets. "Oh yeah… dad's still convinced he's a foreigner!"

"There you go, Dib!" She pulled the covers off. "Now go bother him!"

Dib bolted upright and immediately raced to Zim's house… again in his PJ's. He was so oblivious to life when his mind was set.

Dib burst through Zim's front door. "I'm hooo-oome!"

Zim peered out from the kitchen and gasped. "What are YOU doing HERE!"

Dib whistled and shut the door behind him. "I'm bored." He marched into Zim's kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Zim was practically bursting at the seams. "GET OUT OF MY BASE!"

Dib never answered him back and instead, drifted off into his own world. Zim's expression slowly faded into one of content. His anger left him without an issue.

"No… cameras?" he asked Dib, gulping.

"Nope," he simply stated.

"No… tape recorder? Voice recorder? Live feed?"

"Nopety, nopety, nope!" Dib smiled and raised his glass. "Cheers to Irk!"

Zim took a step back. Dib had gone insane! He was sure of it! His mortal enemy has just raised a glass to his home planet! Zim took another step back in fear. Dib had lost his mind – even more! Then again, you can't lose what you never had.

Dib blankly looked over at Zim who was taking large steps back from him. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Zim grit his teeth. "OUT! OUT OF MY BASE! GET OUT OF MY HOME AND OFF MY PROPERTY, EARTH-SMELL!" He pushed Dib out onto his lawn with every ounce of power he had. Dib tripped onto the sidewalk and Zim, frowning, slammed the door shut.

Dib looked back at the closest person he had to a friend and sighed. He stood back up and dusted himself off. "I guess I overdid it…"

With one last glance at Zim's house, Dib, who became suddenly sullen, sighed once more and made the journey home. Which, in fact, is the last place wanted to be at… that and his dad's lab. Both of them made his stomach churn and twist about. It made butterflies flutter about knowing about his "fake life" that he has to uphold.

It was then _the _idea crawled into his mind.

He _could _live a fake life, well, faker than the one he's already upheld. He can take on another science class or join a science club of some sort and convince his dad that he's turned the corner. He could pretend he's taking on science… he can convince his dad that he's going to become the next Membrane heir! Now, he can play the piano in his free time with worry!

"Just one problem… what if my double lives come crashing in?" he muttered to himself, hypnotized by his own genius mind. "I just I'll just cross that bridge when I get there. After all, it's not like it's impossible to do both."

And he decided. That was his plan. That… that was his playing card on life. That… that was his light for a change… a _good _change.

And a day later, Monday came around and Dib asked his dad if he could stay in his lab that night working on a project, one that involved exothermic reactions, an easy ideal that he learned from school a week or two ago. His father was both shocked and pleased. He watched his son pass by all the steps without a miscalculation. And that night, before he went to bed, Prof. Membrane and Gaz crowded around Dib as he put the lab goggles on.

He pulled out a match and scrapped it against the side of the box. It lit in a bright flame and he held it close to the set up he placed. It set on fire, but the spectacular feat was that his used such chemicals that the stick he placed in the fires path _didn't _catch on fire.

Both of them applauded Dib in his job well done. Dib smiled and pulled the goggles off, proud of himself for his act. And, surprising himself, Dib found that he actually liked doing this sort of thing. Okay, sure, setting something on fire would please many people, but he liked the _science _behind it.

Alright then, that would just make his double life easier to handle.

It was Tuesday and Dib managed through rehearsals without too much pain. He took this time to finish his homework that he didn't do in Study Hall. Once over, he cleaned up the stage like he always does and made his way to the piano, pulling out sheet music for the play.

"Well, just in case something goes wrong, I can fill in, eh?" he asked himself, but ended up laughing. "They are right! I am crazy! I'm speaking out loud to myself in a strange-like manor!"

And with that, Dib swallowed his fear and played.

This life was beginning to shape up after all.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Well, I really hoped you guys enjoyed this. I think it's really a side of Dib that's never shown. Sad, really. Like I said, I don't own the songs nor is this a pure songfic. Yes, I know it has songs, but a lot of fanfics do. The songs need to be played, if you get what I mean._**

**_Please Review to keep the story going! {Thanks for Reading~!}_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal**_

**Aura's Notes: Alright fans, here's the next awaited chapter of _Music de la Paranormal_! So, I don't think there's much to say here... oh well. Enjoy~! Also, *Hin, hint* the title is a song lyric from the band Nickelback. Can anyone guess the song?**

**I don't own the following songs: This is Halloween - Marilyn Manson; Fireflies -Owl City.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

_**Reminisce Old Memories**_

Yes, Dib's life surely did shape up to be what he's always wanted. His dad is proud of him and his sister returned to her normal scary ways. Honestly, her care has began to concern him, well, more like to frighten him.

Now, after a total of five weeks of playing the piano, Dib has mastered several full length songs and he began another one that he enjoyed singing to. So, the next day, he made sure to practice extra hard and he even practiced the sheet music to the play. He always said that just in case something happened, he could fill in for the music teacher.

Dib found joy and pride in his works. He's tried hard, and succeeded. Sometimes, which he's almost cried about, Gaz will come and listen to him play. She's kept it secret no doubt, and has surprisingly found herself wrapped up in his playing. Every time he plays her a song, Gaz just simply smiles and encourages him on.

It was Saturday now, and Dib took the liberty and courage to clean his always messy room. After all, it's not like he has friends he can hang out with like most normal teens his age. No, poor Dib was stuck in his dark room looking out into the sky from his window every once in a while. It was a somewhat warm day considering it was late October now. Heck, Halloween was tomorrow night and for once, Dib really didn't care about it. He doesn't want to make the same mistakes as he did when he was a kid, chasing around every person in a costume accusing them of being monsters or aliens or some other paranormal creature. Heck, he was so gullible he even accused the kids with white table clothes for their costumes as ghosts.

Dib sighed, remembering the old memories that he mentally stored away in a filing cabinet under lock and key. He also remembered the portal in his head and going to the Crazy House for Boys.

He huffed. "Yeah, what a wonderful Halloween, buddy-boy. Let's go to the Crazy House and enter my own mind to a whole another world."

Dib picked up some of the old books he had scattered about on the floor. They were covered in dust, so he blew on them, hoping to get some of the grime off. After that failed attempt, he wiped it with his sleeve. He cracked the smallest smile known to man.

It was his 8th grade year book.

Dib set the other books down on the book shelf and he then leaned against the wall, flipping through the pages. He came to his own class, Mr. Tyson, and scanned along the list of names: Membrane, Dib. Sure, he was a good-looking kid with his goofy smile and brimming eyes. His scythe has grown larger into an almost lightning bolt shape, just like his dad. Zim also cooperated, unexpectedly, for picture day. Sure he still had the same stupid disguise but at least he had the brains to change his clothes instead of the Irken uniform he used to wear. Now he focuses on red t-shirts and black jeans with black boots. Gaz. On the other hand, skipped ahead to Freshman year despite her always being a grade behind Dib.

He slammed the book together and tossed it on his bed. Dib walked around his room, looking around at all the posters he had up, too distracted to actually clean up. He ran his hand along a poster of a UFO and bit his lip.

"I wish I could…" His finger tapped the poster. "I wish I could… go back… even for a moment." And with every fiber of his being against it, Dib ripped the poster off his wall.

He snapped his eyes open and looked at the torn paper in his hand. Adrenaline kicked in and he was huffing like crazy. It… it felt… It felt good to let go.

* * *

Monday came around and, of course, the school talk centered on Halloween. Dib didn't celebrate Halloween this year which beyond pleased his dad. The less paranormal, the better. Still, he had no friends to talk to about their Halloween. Dib slung his trench coat on his shoulder and made his way to the auditorium. As he did so, he walked past Zim, who was trembling from the horrors of Halloween.

Dib rolled his eyes. But… when he made it to the stage, he discovered rehearsal had been cancelled. He scouted around for at least a tech crew member. Nobody. He took his usual seat at the piano and pulled out his current sheet music.

"_Boys and girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_This, our town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween._

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scream._

_Trick or Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright._

_It's our town, everybody scream._

_In this is the town of Halloween-!"_

"That was magnificent!" shouted a voice from the exit. Dib whipped his head around and gasped.

"Mrs. Gardner!" Dib looked down at the keys, then back at the music teacher. His eyes widened and he gasped again. He bolted up. "I was… CLEANING! Yes! I was cleaning… uh… the piano! There were… fingerprints! Yeah! Fingerprints- not mine though!"

She smiled and slowly walked down the large auditorium to the stage. Dib's eyes darted about her. She was a somewhat old woman, around 60. She had her long gray hair up in a bun and her sunken blue eyes gleamed as she walked across the stage. She was as tall as he, which is saying something. She had on a yellow tank-top with a pink jacket over it and a long brown skirt. She was a kind lady, and one of the few teachers that really appreciated Dib. He bit his lip.

"Why so skittish, Dib?" she asked sweetly.

"I…" He choked up.

Her eyes grew warm towards him. "You played wonderfully. Heck, I didn't know you even played the piano."

"I… don't."

"Don't lie to me. I heard you with my own ears." She grabbed his hand with her wrinkly one. Her voice was always a mix of calm and shaky. "You have a gift."

Defeated, Dib sighed and took his hand back. "Thanks… but you can't tell _anyone_."

The teacher backed up, stunned. "Why not? Don't you want to share your talent and regain your name?"

Dib took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Because. My dad's against me playing music and about my reputation… I can't regain something I never had."

Yes, Mrs. Gardner, like the wonderful old lady she was, shook her head. "Dib, you're a smart kid, smarter than some of the kids that our in Junior year _now_. And you skipped ahead! I'm against the rest of the teachers. I don't think you're insane. Lonely, yes. But… insane… no."

Dib exhaled a deep breath. "Lonely… definitely. I mean… I'm really the only person I know that doesn't have a friend." _Gaz has her buds, and Zim at least has GIR…_

"Oh Dib…"

He closed his eyes to prevent the tears being seen. Dib snatched his sheet music and stuffed it in his pocket. "Well," he tipped his imaginary hat, "thanks for your time, Mrs. Gardner, and I hope you have a good day." He ran off, leaving the old teacher behind.

She sighed. "Dib…" Mrs. Gardner looked over at the piano and grinned. "Ah yes…" She pulled out folded up sheet music from a secret compartment in the piano. "That's what I came down here for…"

The next day, Dib searched around his closet for something other than a trench coat to wear. He pulled out a plain black t-shirt and slipped it on.

"Different… and better, I guess." He put his thin rimmed glasses on and hung his backpack over his shoulder. "Off to school…"

At school, he was met by Zim at the lockers. Zim grinned and put his arm around Dib.

"So, buddy, would you care to sit with me at lunch?" Zim asked.

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no thanks." He made an attempt to shrug Zim off, but the alien just gripped on harder.

"Oh come on… I know you want to." Zim tempted.

Dib nudge Zim out of the way. "Get lost Zim, please. I have to make it to my Government class for the big test."

As Dib left to class, Zim grit his teeth and threw his "spare" lunch for Dib on the floor. The mutant vermin crawled out and went their separate ways on the school floor. "OH COME ON!"

But, the truth that not even Zim wanted to face is that he _needs _Dib. Dib, back in the day, used to bother him to the point of insanity, but he always tested his skills, subconsciously forming him into a better Invader. Now, with Dib moving on, Zim, by each growing day, seems to have less and less intentions of conquering Earth. The rest of the human race was just too stupid to see beyond his appearance and fight him, but Dib was quite the exception indeed.

The rest of school passed by in a blur and rehearsals came and went. Dib took his seat at the piano only to find a note on a key.

"_Dear Dib,_

_I know you'll find and read this note. So, by default, that means I know you'll practice playing the piano after everyone leaves. I think I found some sheet music that you'll enjoy singing and playing._

_Yours Truly,_

_Mrs. Gardner"_

Dib unraveled folded up sheet music from behind the note and took one look at the title. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a nice change of pace."

Dib set his fingers in their positions and he instantly picked up on the beat.

"_You would not believe your eyes,_

_If ten million fireflies,_

_Light up the world as I fell asleep._

_Because they fill the open air,_

_And leave teardrops everywhere._

_You'd think me rude but I'd just stand and, stare._

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lighting bugs,_

_As they try to teach me how to dance._

_A Fox Trot above my head, a Sock Hop beneath my bed,_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread…"_

Dib slowed to a stop and grinned. _I really like this song. _He thought happily. _Mrs. Gardner was right; that old lady was right._

Dib spent the rest of the night playing Fireflies over and over again, not having a care in the world. He drifted off in a musical coma; no connection to reality as we know it overcame him. His fingers slid around the keys with ease and he closed his eyes, trusting his heart to guide him.

Dib held strong; he was a strong kid. Sure his dad didn't abuse him or didn't care about him, but his home life was terrible. So much so that he didn't want to go home. He'd rather stay here, sitting at the piano, for hours on end. He finally found something he enjoyed doing, and nothing was going to stop him from doing it.

Nothing.

That night, Dib came home with a bitter-sweet smile upon his face: he played the piano, but he was home. He cooked his own dinner and sat alone at the table for Gaz was in her room and his dad was busy with work.

Dib took a spoonful of soup and looked around his house sadly. It was like he was chained here, forever bound to this house. His dad _owned _him.

But, like when you cage an animal at the zoo and force them to live your image of their lives, they eventually get angry and rebel.

And Dib soon wouldn't be an exception.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Alright, I know this chapter was a tad shorter than the others, but please bear with me, I had to leave it off here or the ending would be ruined. As a head's up, this fanfic is about to take a wonderful/ horrible turn for Dib and be prepared for tears and hartbreak._**

**_Please Review! {Thanks for Your Support!}_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: GAH! I am SOOOO SORRY that it took this long to update. Here's some reasons, not to sound like I'm making them up: 1) School is a Hater. 2) I sprained my wrist, so as I'm typing, I'm typing with pain. 3) My flippin' laptop broke down for about a week!**

**Oh well, here's the {100% Hurt & Horrible for Dib} chapter! Enjoy! The songs used are: If Everyone Cared - Nickelback; Clocks - Coldplay**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

**_A Defect's Last Words_**

The next day at school, Dib edged through every class, every word, with anger on his mind. His little spat with his dad last night wasn't the greatest highlight of his night. In every class, Dib could only think of the play and how in a week, it would be performed. But, that also means in a week, he would lose the piano.

Dib kept shuffling through his hair, trying to control himself. He was losing his mind, well, the thing that replaced his mind. Maybe it was gum and paper clips like GIR, or maybe it was yet another lie to him, like his life. Damn his dad. Damn his dad's lack of care. _Damn it all! _

Sure, Dib liked science, but it doesn't want to become that workaholic, selfish, careless man like his father. Maybe it could be a side job, or even a hobby. Next to doing something he likes, that is.

Finally, as rehearsal ended, Dib was consulted by Mrs. Gardner once again. She looked pleased by his turn-out.

"Why do you come for the full rehearsal, Dib? We don't need you until the very end." She asked politely. Dib bit his lip as the cast left, leaving only him and the kind old lady.

He took his seat at the piano, feeling its warmth underneath his fingers. "It's not like I want to go home. This is the only place I actually want to be at, save my room."

The teacher closed her eyes sorrowfully and sighed. "I see….. So… piano playing means that much to you…?"

Dib shook his head, refusing to like in her eyes. "It's-it's just a stupid hobby."

Mrs. Gardner put her hands on her hips. "If this is 'hobby' is so stupid, then play me a stupid song!"

"Fine! I will play a stupid song!" Dib snapped back.

"_I never dreamed that you'd be mine._

_But here we are, we're here tonight._

_Singing Amen… I'm alive,_

_Singing A-Amen, I'm alive._

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day where nobody died._

_And I'm singing, A-Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive._

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive._

_And in the air, the fireflies,_

_Our only light in paradise._

_We'll show the world, they were wrong,_

_And teach them all, to sing along._

_Singing Amen I, I'm alive._

_Singing Amen I, I'm alive._

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day were nobody died-!"_

"ALIENS!" Dib shouted randomly. Mrs. Gardner smirked.

Dib's eyes widened when he realized what he just said and he looked down, blushing. The teacher slowly clasped her hands together, and much to Dib's surprise, began to clap for him.

"What a horrible, stupid, and idiotic song, Dib. I think you're hatred for music really shone through the song." Mrs. Gardner mocked, smiling.

Dib blushed even more as his whole face grew red. The teacher was right. He couldn't hide his passion for music anymore. Heck, he could barely do it beforehand. It was then the teacher made an offer he couldn't refuse:

"I'd be honored if I could give you lessons after the play is over."

Dib bolted up, eyes wide like a kid, and smiled. "You-you would…?"

But… his happiness was short-lived. His father had other plans for him. Plans that involved horrindious pain for the young boy.

That following day, Dib practiced extra hard on the piano to make up for his future lost time on it. Though, the lack of sleep made it extremely hard for him to concentrate. Dib was busy last night with his "second life" and had to perform an array of experiments to his father. In all fact, Dib doesn't even remember sleeping, and if he did, it couldn't be for more than an hour.

Dib, slowly and sub-consciously, began to nod his head back and forth. Gradually, his head rested itself upon the keys and his fingers fell flat along the dashboard. His eyes closed and a small smile crept across his face.

Right before he fell to sleep that stormy afternoon, Dib mumbled to himself, "I'm not a failure."

And it wasn't long that Dib was shaken awake… violently. "Hey… hey… wake up… HEY EARTH-SCUM!"

Dib blinked wearily and rubbed his eyes under the glasses. Only one person calls him that… and he's not even a person. He was an _alien_.

"G'mornin' Zim," Dib said dreamily, "What are you doing here?"

Zim angrily pushed Dib, flailing, off of the bench and leaned over him. "I came here for revenge! I can't stand it anymore! If you don't start fighting me again, I won't become the Invader needed to destroy this puny planet!"

Dib continued to rub his eyes and replied in a whiny tone, "Do I have to…-?"

"YES!" Zim yelled back. "Now! Fight me here and now! Beat me to a pulp! Tug on my antennae! Just do something!"

Dib yawned and sat up. "Do I have to…-?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY BUM!" Zim screamed in Dib's face. "I _NEED _MY TRAINING BACK!"

Dib waved a hand weakly. "Go play with GIR or something."

Zim grasped onto Dib's coat collar and pulled him up close. Dib didn't bat an eye. Zim grit his teeth and bellowed, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Everything," Dib stated flatly, "Everything. Now, what do you want me to do again? Was it fight you or kiss you-!"

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Zim dropped Dib, who by now was laughing up a storm. With his patience worn thin, Zim stomped out of the auditorium with clenched fists and narrowed eyes.

Dib waited until the door closed until he broke out laughing again. This is what made Dib smile his rare smiles; this is what made him happy inside.

* * *

Without warning, it was the night before the opening night of the musical. Dib was bursting at the seams, frantically running around the house lollygagging and flailing about. He was switching from smiles to frowns to tears at the drop of a hat.

Gaz sneered as he took a seat at the other end of the couch, remote in his hand, flipping the channels to _Mysterious Mysteries_. "You know Dib, you're acting like a PMS-ing teenage girl with all of your… mood swings."

He whipped his head around at her, his smile creepy and perverted. "What would make you say that, dearest little sister Gazlene?"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She crossed her arms and glared, her brown eyes like daggers.

He merely rolled his eyes. "Seesh, Gaz, can't catch a joke, eh?"

"No, Dib, because if I did, you can guarantee that the fucking world would end."

"Son!" Prof. Membrane came up the stairs to his son, "I have great news!"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What is it dad?"

Prof. Membrane picked his son up to his feet and set his hands on his hips. "Son, the National Scientific Conference is tomorrow night! This is the perfect chance to represent the Membrane Empire!"

Dib's heart faded. "Wha-what…?"

"I already had you signed up! This is an once-in-a-lifetime chance, son!"

Dib's eye twitched. "But tomorrow night is the opening performance, dad…"

Prof. Membrane looked down at his son with a blank expression. "What."

"The performance that I've been waiting for TWO MONTHES is tomorrow night! I can't skip out on my duties! I NEED to be there!" Dib shouted.

His dad growled. "I told you no more of this music! I've had it! This, Dib, is the last straw! Either go to that performance and face the consequences, or go to the conference and be what you were made to be!"

Dib stuck up his middle finger. "Fuck off."

* * *

Back at the school, Mrs. Gardner was prepping the piano for the big night. Only the lights pointed towards the stage. Out from the shadows, sly and sound like a fox on a mission, Zim crept upon the music teacher, his bright red Irken eyes glowing. There was only a creak of the stage boards when arms wrapped around her tightly. The sheet music was sent flying.

He carefully covered her mouth as the old lady's eyes widened like saucers. Zim pulled out a syringe filled with thin green liquid. She tried to pull his hand off of her mouth, barely making out the words: "Dib was right! Aliens are real!"

Zim grinned at the pitiful fight back. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I don't know what this so called 'music' is, but it's taken away my mortal enemy. Besides, I've just begun with the Invasion."

He stabbed the syringe into the side of her wrinkly neck. The teacher fell limp in his grasp. And as the last of the liquid disappeared, she fell to the floor, motionless.

Zim licked the needle in pride. "Finally… my first human death… I never knew it would be this fun…"

* * *

Dib rushed backstage, the night of the performance, with large eyes. The Director and other head members of the show were frantically darting about, the cast with worried looks plastered on their faces. Dib went up to the crowd, his fears growing by the minute. But alas, this outsider teen was washed out of the group, blocked from any view of what the Director and Producer were saying. Actually, he was knocked to the ground, but remained there with an annoyed expression.

"What happened, Director!" the entire cast asked.

Freaking out, Mr. Bakers was sweating like crazy. "Mrs. Gardner was killed last night! We don't have a piano player! Without the piano, the play can't go on! It's a musical for God's sake!"

The Producer looked out among the crowd. "Can anyone play the piano! Anyone not in the show!"

Dib's frown about the music teacher's death faded away into a smile of determination. He burst through the crowd and into the middle clearing. He threw up a hand. "I can play the piano, sir!"

Mr. Bakers narrowed his eyes. "… Who are you?"

Dib sighed. Sure, he was in a tux tonight and was dressed fancy, but how can anyone forget who he was? "Dib Membrane, sir. You know, the one that was supposed to clean up after each rehearsal?"

The Producer and Director narrowed their eyes. "Oh yeah… you…"

The cast glared at Dib. "Yeah Goth-kid, what makes you think you can play the piano!"

Dib cracked his knuckles. "I can leave any time I want and I _won't _help you out. No pianist, no performance."

Whispers and pleas traveled through the crowd. _"Well, we need him!" "Don't be nuts! He's the crazy kid!" "I don't want to trust him…" "Suck it up or we won't get to perform!"_

Dib grinned and faced the Director once more. "So…"

He let out a heavy sigh and moved on. "Do you know the songs?"

Dib nodded. "I learned them… just in case."

As the show began, Dib walked around the back of the stage to the piano. The entire play flashed by in an amazing and spectacular success. Dib, instead of joining the cast in their final bow, stayed behind in the shadows with a sad smile.

Everyone sat back down after the encore, but the Director wasn't pleased. He took rein of the microphone and his eyes darted among the audience. "There is one last thing before everyone leaves tonight. Last night our dear music teacher and piano player for the play, Mrs. Gardner, passed away last night last minute. As you all know, we had to find a replacement… and that was minutes before the play. So, we owe the entire production to…" He pulled Dib out, even though Dib tried to squirm away, from the shadows and onto the stage. "Dib Membrane!"

Silence. Absolute silence. Dib looked sadly about the blacked-out crowd.

When all of a sudden, every single person in the seats stood and applauded. A small smile stretched along Dib's face and tears trickled down his cheeks.

"I think they want an Encore, Dib," the Director whispered in his ear. Dib nodded and took his seat once more at the piano.

After the long intro of the song, the lyrics came about:

"_Lights go out and I can't be saved,_

_Tides that I tried to swim against,_

_You've put me down upon my knees._

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead, (singing)._

_Come out of things unsaid,_

_Shoot an apple of my head._

_(And a) Trouble that can't be named,_

_Tigers waiting to be tamed, (singing), _

_You are, you are,_

_-More instrumental-_

_Confusion never stops,_

_Closing walls and ticking clocks, (gonna),_

_Come back and take you home._

_I could not stop, that you now know (singing),_

_Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities, (am I),_

_A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease, (singing)."_

* * *

When Dib came home that night, his very pissed off father was awaiting him in the lab. Dib, still in his tux and a bitter-sweet smile upon his face, went down to the lab halfway preparing for the worst.

Prof. Membrane had one hand behind his back, unknowing to Dib he was holding his son's future, and the other was clenched tightly to the side. Dib stopped a few feet in front of his dad, his brown eyes piercing.

"Son, you've no longer earned this." Prof. Membrane stated flatly. Dib raised an eyebrow. What could his dad possibly mean?

Prof. Membrane pulled the small metal box with a red button on it out from behind his back. Dib's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Dib, you are a failure of an experiment. If you refuse to take over the Membrane Empire, then there's no use for you to live at all. It's time… to decommission you." Prof. Membrane tapped the button and Dib instantly felt a jolt of energy through his body. Dib fell to the floor, eyes rolled back in his head, unseeing. Blood trickled out of his mouth and eyes.

Prof. Membrane partially smirked and began to walk out. That is, until he heard a scoff behind him. Prof. Membrane whipped his head back around to find Dib trying, with every fiber of his being, to stand back up. His violently shaking arms pushed off of the floor but his legs were like dead weights compared to them. With one arm fully pushed off the floor and the other resting on its elbow, Dib slowly looked up at him dad.

"Go and fucking kill me," Dib chocked out. "This 'life' you gave can barely be called a life at all."

Prof. Membrane turned his whole body back to his son. "I see you're still alive after that…"

"God damn I'm alive, you bastard." Dib tried once more to get to get up. Now, on his knees, Dib's somehow darker brown eyes glared. "That decommission box of yours needs some touching up."

Prof. Membrane crossed his arms and huffed. "That's the point. It _can _kill you right away, fast and somewhat painless, or, like it should, it will slowly destroy your programming and given by what's already happening to you, I give you about… 4 months tops of living."

Dib grit his teeth and painfully stood back up. "Fuck you, _Prof. Membrane_." Dib grit his teeth even more and yelled. "I'm going to run away to an art school and do something with my life! Just you see! You earn no right to call me your son! I never _was_ your son!"

"Go ahead. But I can't guarantee that it would be worth. Day by day, painful and fierce, you're slowly breaking down. Heck, you may not even be recognizable as Dib before you die."

Dib reached over and snatched a lab tool. He then threw it at Prof. Membrane with lesser force than normal. Due to the less force, it barely scathed Prof. Membrane.

Dib clenched his fist and ran upstairs to his room. Once there, he snatched a duffle bag and shoved clothes, money, and whatever else he would need. Dib quickly changed into a black sweatshirt, black pants, and black combat boots.

To finish it _all _off, he rushed into the bathroom, pulled out a kitchen knife and grabbed hold of his lightning bolt like scythe. One slice, one clean-cut slice was all it would take. Dib's shaking hands held the knife next to the scythe. He clenched his eyes. And with that one slice, the scythe fell onto the bathroom floor leaving Dib's normal spiky hair behind. He reopened his eyes and looked gladly back at himself in the mirror.

Cutting the scythe off was cutting the tie. Dib was now free.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Sad? I know, I suck. Well, there's not much to say here. Please, pretty please, comment on how you like/dislike Dib's current condition. I love constructive criticism!**_

**_Please Review! {Thanks for Your Support!}_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: Well, Aura here! Sorry, once again, to update a tad late. School's been crazy! I have to keep up my education, you know! Oh well, this is a... happier (?) start to... Part II of Music de la Paranormal!**

**Enjoy! Songs belong to their respective owner(s); Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy.**

* * *

**Part II : -Chapter 5-**

**_May Summer Arts Lead the Way_**

He hopped aboard a train to Chicago, Illinois; he hid his face from the public; he dreamed of a better tomorrow.

Dib's been on the run for about three months, and was on his final train to Chicago. There, he already enrolled, online, to a summer arts school that was more like a free boarding school. The only catch was that he had to perform an audition for the teachers… and the student body that wanted to watch. Every time this thought replayed in his head, Dib merely smirked an evil grin.

But, for now, he was passing by the plain but beautiful scenery of surrounding towns of Chicago. Dib sighed, put one hand to his chin, rested his elbow on the window sill, and gazed lifelessly out into the passing plains. He technically was a fugitive now, and this made him realize that it would be best to keep his hoodie up over his face the entire time. But, he liked the new shade the look of all black gave him, a more… stealth-like appearance.

However, only a few minutes passed when the train pulled into a slick metro-station and glided to a halt. Dib cracked a slight smile and stood up, pulling his new backpack onto his back. He quickly made his way out of the station without too many stares and little kids tugging on their mom's dress pointing at Dib. Once outside of the crowded station, Dib piled into a taxi, gave the hairy man the address of the school, and let the driver do the rest.

"You kind of shady, kid," the man huffed.

Dib glanced up from his hood, his eyes faking warmth to them. "I'm just a tad cold."

The grown man huffed once more. "At the beginning of summer? Bull." But, although hesitant, the driver stepped on the gas and drove them alongside the Bears' Stadium which was en route to the summer school.

Dib easily forgot how it was the beginning of summer. In fact, it was almost like the seasons in his hometown were swapped with the ones here for the last thing he remembered was that it was October. However, even the little things seem to be slipping his mind lately. For all he knew, it could be the middle of June and he hadn't noticed. Right now, he just cared about getting by, which, surprisingly, wasn't all that hard considering he practically took care of himself for years now.

Once again, Dib spaced out. At times, it was almost like he forgot that his dad decommissioned him at all. Besides some memory loss, he never had really suffered any side effects of being shut down; another side effect, which ironically happens to slip his mind, is that time seems to be going much, _much _faster than it should for a teenager. You know how they say time only speeds up when you get older? Well that's what's happening to poor Dib who wasn't even aware that it was summer.

_Now I get it. _He always told himself. _Home was always shut off from real communication, so for all I know, it really could have been the middle of March! Damn Prof. Membrane, tricking the poor souls into his bubble called life. They don't know what it's like… here in the real world. And, like me, I don't believe that it would be so easy as to escape that bubble that he made. _

Finally, after a very quick hour, the driver kicked Dib out of the car and onto the front lawn of the school. Dib shuffled his glasses back on and gazed out, mesmerized by the mansion he was about to call home. Stumbling back up to his feet, Dib quietly grasped onto his backpack straps and made his way towards… _Damn it, I'm lost! _He raised an eyebrow and began wandering around again, searching for anyone that could help. Sure, dozens of students were out either chilling on the lawn or walking to the dorms, but Dib was almost too scared to ask any of them. So, of course, a student had to come to him. THUD!

Dib took a step back, rubbing his head. "I'm… I'm sorry… I blacked out there for a moment." He then reached out a hand to the person lying on the ground. "Need a hand?"

The boy took the hand and pulled himself up without any of Dib's help. Now that he was off the ground, Dib was able to get a good look of him. The boy had a shaded face due to the baseball cap on his head. Other than that, he was wearing a football jersey t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. The boy shook hand with Dib with a smile.

"Yo! You must be new here! I'm Merci! Nice to meet ya, buddy!" Merci swung an arm over Dib, who was his height. Dib cracked a smile and pulled his hood back a little bit.

"I'm Dib. Is there any way you can direct me to the auditorium hall? I have an-!"

"Interview? Wicked, man! I love seeing new prey- I mean slaves- I mean… best friends…" Merci laughed incredibly loud and smiled even more. "Naw, I'm just messing with you! The hall is to the left, you can't miss it!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Well, thanks for the directions. Will I be seeing you around?"

Merci ran off towards the school in a hurry. "Sure thing, new friend of mine! Good luck at your soon-to-be-horrible audition! JK!"

Dib held back a chuckle and, pulling his hood back up, Dib gripped onto his backpack harder and made his way towards the auditorium.

In just a minute, he was face-to-face with the enormous building. A soft sun glare blared off from his glasses. Dib shook his head and walked inside the air conditioned hall, gasping upon his arrival. The place was beautiful; crimson red seats descended down onto a light hardwood stage. Professional lights and equipment strung high above his head. And, yet with another smile, Dib slowly made his way down to the stage, taking in every aspect of the concert hall. When at the foot of the pit, he was greeted by the Director of the school who was standing in the seats at a desk with several other kind looking teachers and instructors. Dib paused, finally noticing the dozens of students with crossed arms and scoffs on their faces in the seats. _Humph… these must be some students that want to pick on the new kid with no "skill"._

"Welcome, er, Dib," the Director called out in the mic. Dib's attention turned to him. "I'm Mr. Anderson; I'm the Director here at Chicago Summer School for the Arts."

Dib made a slight nod. "How do you do, Mr. Anderson?"

The Director cracked a small grin, pushed up his square glasses, and held up a clipboard. "It says here that you're here to interview, is that so? Are you ready?"

Dib pulled down his hood and smirked. "True. The question is, are _you _ready?" Dib marched up the stage, took his seat at the piano just like at his old school, and pulled the cover off.

"What song are you planning to play for us today?" Mr. Anderson asked, the other teachers preparing to take notes.

Dib pulled his hood back up and set his fingers on the keys. "Oh, you'll see…"

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break._

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll,_

_In case God doesn't show. (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)._

_And I want these words to make things right,_

_But it's the wrongs that make these words come to life._

'_Who does he think he is?' _

_If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys._

_One night and one more time; thanks for the memories!_

_Even if they weren't so great; 'He tastes like you, only sweeter!'_

_One night, yeah, and one more time: Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories!_

'_See, he tastes like you only sweeter!'_

_Been looking forward to the future,_

_When my eyesight is going bad,_

_And this crystal ball; it's always cloudy except for when you look into the past._

_One night stands…. Oh!"_

Dib fell to a soft halt as the teachers were busy writing away at their papers and clipboards. With deep breathes, Dib looked around at all the stunned faces of the students. This action only brought him more happiness and glee.

Slowly, Mr. Anderson stood up, a large smile on his face… and a paper that said in huge letters "Passed".

* * *

That night, Dib received the keys to his dorm room and found it already fully furnished. A small bed, desk, closet, orange décor, and other basic bedroom furniture filled the room. Dib turned on the lamp and gazed around his room. That is, until loud shouts and running came from the hallway.

Confused, Dib opened the door as several boys ran down the hall, half in their pj's, the other half shirtless. A few doors down across the hall, another door opened up and Merci, of all people, poked his head out from the room. Merci's eyes instantly fell upon Dib and he burst out of his room, running straight into Dib's giving him a bear hug. Sure, Merci was shorter than Dib, but he was almost able to knock Dib off his feet.

"YOU GOT IN! I'm sure you would, though!" Merci pulled away and tipped his baseball cap. "Great job, kiddo."

Dib raised an eyebrow, and now that his face was showing, it became clear to Merci. "Kiddo? I think I may be a _bit _older than you." Dib held out a flat hand, scanned over Merci's head with it, measuring his height, and laughed.

Merci shrugged. "I'll get my growth spurt someday, but until then," He glared up at Dib. "You're 'Kiddo', alright?"

Dib also shrugged and head back to his bed, trying to hide his faint smile. "So, what's with the potheads?"

Merci pointed out into the hallway. "You mean them? I swear, this place is just like a college campus but without the drugs, STD's, and sex. Go to class when you want, and wander around campus when you want. It's a nice system, actually."

"So that means the girls have a separate dorm?" Dib asked.

Merci nodded. "Yep, although there are more guys than girls, the boys' dorm is larger so it can house more."

Dib yawned and his eyes grew sleepy. Merci grinned and shut Dib's door from behind him, calling out from the hallway, "Just come to me if you need anything!"

That morning, Dib felt like he got hit by a truck the night before he had a headache so bad. Even for half an hour, Dib just lie there in his cozy bed, staring at the ceiling. And, for some odd reason, he felt slightly shorter, say, about half an inch. It must be the breaking down that may have caused him to shrink, even a little.

Finally, Dib rolled out of bed, put a fresh pair of clothes on, and headed out of his room, locking the door behind him. Before he headed down to classes, he pulled out a necklace string, hung his key on it, and tied it around his neck. A smooth move, to add.

Dib made his way down to breakfast before his first afternoon class and sat at a small coffee table, alone, with a stack of delicious pancakes. He put his hand to his cheek and looked around at the other students. Most were having conversations about skipping the classes for the day and how wild that flashlight tag game around campus was last night.

"So… that's what all the hollering was about…" Dib mumbled. A student dressed in all black came up to Dib and sat down next to him, sipping at an orange juice box.

"Dib, right?" The boy slid a letter over to Dib. "This is a message from your sister… Gaz."

Dib's heart almost stopped. "G-Gaz?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Well, not much to say here for now! I hoped you liked the next chapter of Music de la Paranormal! Constructive critisism is always welcomed! And don't worry, if you miss the pain and hurt, I can assure you some twists are coming up that you can't miss!**_

**_Please review! {Thanks For All of Your Support!}_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've was uber busy over the summer with life and the random writer's block, so please, please, PLEASE forgive for updating this so late! It's weird to say, but I'm somehow finding time to write once more for Fanfiction. The proccess will be slow, but if you bear with me, I think it'll work out! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Anyways, I started on this a LONG time ago, but wrote 3/4 of it last night. O.o.**

**The songs used are: Lincoln Park - In The End, She - Atomic, and Liz Phair - Why Can't I?. Please enjoy!~**

* * *

_**Part II: -Chapter 6-**_

**_At the Beginning_**

With shaking hands, Dib opened the letter. Sweat broke out on his forehead; his skin grew pale; his heart began to race like no tomorrow. Slowly, he pulled the note out from his sister and unfolded it, eyes growing wide.

"_Dear Dib,_

_Shocker, huh? I knew you never told me where you were going… well… actually, you never told me anything. But… I understand. I think- I think I'm trying to grasp what's happening here. Dad's silenced himself and fell back to his work and life without you is… I-I mean… Oh well, sent this letter through the grape vine and it ended up with someone that follows my blog on my website. His codename is BlackStarHunter, or just Black. He attends the same art school you enrolled to. This is a letter to let you know I'm safe and okay, but I'm missing you, Dib. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it is. I miss you, big brother._

_Love,_

_Gazlene Membrane"_

Dib's tears fell onto the paper as the tiniest smile slipped across his face. He looked back up at the messenger with watery eyes, red and puffy.

"T-thank you…" Dib choked out, "I…"

Black sighed and ran his long fingers through his shaggy raven hair. "Quit with the tears, kiddo. You're a man, aren't you?"

Dib wiped the tears away with his sleeve and set his chin to his hand, gazing out upon the campus. "… A man…-!" He received a sudden slap to his back.

"Shut up already, kid." Black's dark brown eyes narrowed. "I'm glad you're glad, but you need to get to class… bloody kid."

_Bloody kid? _Dib's mind reeled. _Well… now that I do think about it… he does have an English accent. _"Mind me asking, but are you from England? You have an accent."

Black took a step back and his eye's flickered. The two remained in silence for what seems like forever before Black just turned and left. Dib waited a few more minutes before standing from his table and leaving too, questions swirling in his head.

He slipped his hands into his sweatshirt pocket and walked mindlessly to the auditorium. As he approached the front door, a paper on it read in poor handwriting:

"_Dear students,_

_I came down with a cold this morning and due to short notice, there will be no lessons for the next two days._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Reiner"_

"Hmph… no classes, eh?"

Dib's eyes widened as he whipped his head to the side only to see a tall boy in black staring at the paper. It was the boy who delivered the letter to him earlier, his sharp features and Emo aura unforgotten. Dib received a better look of him in the light to actually find him quite handsome, truthfully. Well, not that Dib was going gay for him or anything… but if he was, it's not like he'd admit it.

"What are you staring at, you bloody idiot?" Black seethed. Dib sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, fidgeting.

"I… I see you're in my class," Dib said, trying to break the tension. "Does that mean you play the piano?"

"No, I play the tuba- of course I play the fucking piano!" Black nailed him on the head, his knuckle cracking into Dib's skull. Dib bolted back angrily, his fists clenched.

"What was that for? What did I ever do to you? I just got here!" he shouted. Students passing by started to stop and stare at the commotion.

Black looked around at the growing bystanders, gritting his teeth in the process. He slowly drew a deep breath and set a hand on Dib's shoulder. In a heartfelt, apologetic stare, he softly spoke, "I meant it as a joke. Please forgive me from the bottom of your heart."

Dib raised in eyebrow in shock, but before he could do any more, he was tackled to the ground by Merci Blake.

"Merci, what the hell are you doing here?" Black asked sharply, his words chilling ice.

Merci pursed his lips into a hard line in counter to the harsh spoken words. "I'm in your class this month, stupid. And by the looks of it… so is my buddy… er…"

"Dib," Dib muttered from the ground.

"Yes! Dib, here!" Merci crawled off of him and offered a hand, but just tugged him up with ease instead. "You're the cat's pajamas around here, Dib my buddy-ol'-pal! Everyone's talking about you! Your audition was all over campus!"

"Really?" Dib questioned, stunned. "I really didn't think I was _that _good-!"

Merci delivered a hard slap on his back. "Don't be modest! Some are calling you a prodigy! Did your dad play… or what about your mom?"

A sudden tension rang throughout Dib's body. Those words clung to his like static, and refused to shake off. He hadn't heard the mention of his father in months, well, save the letter from Gaz.

"Dad," Dib spat. "I hate that word. "Fathers show compassion, father's protect and care for their children. He's shunned me at every possible chance and refused to accept me for who I really am…" He turned away from the other two and began cursing under his breath to his father who obviously couldn't hear the obscene gestures and vulgar language.

Behind Dib's back, Black elbowed Merci in the side. "Now why'd you have to go and say that!" he hissed.

"I didn't know!" Merci replied defensively. "How was I supposed to know? I just met him yesterday! It's not like we shared our life stories over a cup of tea and scones!"

"Hey, don't bash on my home country's food, no matter how disgusting it is!"

Merci rolled his eyes and approached Dib calmly, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I wasn't trying to offend you, I swear. I had no idea, Kiddo."

Dib's temper slowly faded back into normal, or rather what you'd call normal. He gave Merci an awkward smile, but the rest of his facial expressions remained in an aggressive phase. "It's not your problem. Hopefully, I won't be around for my life to unfold in front of you guys."

Merci took a step back, fear stricken in his eyes. "Wha-what?"

Realizing what he just said, Dib merely told them to ignore his behavior and excused himself to his dorm room. Once there, he threw himself onto his bed, yelling out into the heavens. _Why? Why did I have to mention that? Now they probably think I'm just another shady creeper out for women's virginity or-or something! _Dib rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud, probably frightening the residents below him. _I mean… I've still got about another month to live it up, right? I'm at three, right? And he said four… I… I can't believe that this is it… I don't know how I can still walk around with a smile? How can I still manage to get out of bed in the morning when all I know is that it won't affect anything or anyone? How do I keep pushing myself forward? How do I not just give up and live like crazy?_

Lost in thought, he couldn't hear the knocking at the door. It was after a few minutes of attempt that he answered to Black and Merci.

"What are you two doing here?" Dib asked, sniveling and wiping a tear from his eye with his sleeve.

"Cards," Black stated flatly, holding up a deck. "Plus, we've got nothing else to do. Believe me, I'd much rather be anywhere than here talking to either of you."

"Oh come on Black, you know you love us!" Merci cheered, tipping his baseball cap. "It's not like you have any other friends!"

_Without _Dib's invitation in, the two entered and pulled up some chairs to the coffee table. Black dealt out three hands, setting up for poker while setting a large instrument case against the wall.

Dib approached them cautiously. "What's in the case?"

After setting up the game, Black unsnapped the case and pulled out a sleek guitar, setting it on his lap. It was black with blue shades of flames near the bottom. His hands strung a few notes, sighing.

"Oh! Play us a song, Black! I love your music! And don't forget to sing!" Merci slipped his chin into his hands, ready to listen. Dib sat on his feet a few feet away, staring at Black in delight.

"Seeing how you won't shut up if I don't," Black said. "I guess I don't have another choice." He began picking his fingers against the strings and clearing his throat.

"_It starts with one thing:_

_I don't know why,_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try._

_Keep that in mind that I designed this rhyme to explain in due time._

_All I know:_

_Time is a valuable thing,_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings._

_Watch it count down to the end of the day,_

_The clock ticks life away._

_It's so unreal:_

_Didn't look out below,_

_Watch the time go right out the window._

_Trying to hold on,_

_But didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go._

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart._

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when,_

_I tried so hard, to get so far._

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall, to lose it all._

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter!"_

Black fell to a halt, catching his breath. It took a moment for the song to sink in for the two, but once it did, Dib and Merci were clapping away, their hands growing red from overuse.

"Oh my God, that was amazing… Jack…" Merci's grin turned malicious.

Black's face grew red and he butted the guitar into Merci's chest. "I told you to never call me that! You know I hate my name!"

"What? Jack?" Dib furrowed his brow. "You're kidding me, right? Try Dib… Dib Membrane."

Merci and Black chuckled at his reaction… and his name. "Really bro, what kind of name is that?" Merci asked, holding onto his stomach.

"Okay, let it out, let it out," Dib motioned. "I think it's stupid too, but it's what I gotta live with."

The room fell to a silence for a few moments before Black spoke up, gesturing to the set up card table. "Well? Are you gonna play or sit on your lazy ass all day, _Dib_?"

Dib knelt down at the table, looking over the cards with confusion. "But… I don't even know how to play…"

Black rolled his dark eyes over to Merci and grit his teeth. "Remind me why I shouldn't kill this twerp."

* * *

The three remained together until the dawn of night. Before it was time to go, Merci pulled out a digital camera and offered to take a picture of the three. They actually bonded over the course of the day, getting over the fact that Black still has the urge to strangle Dib and Merci on the occasional chance of idiocy. The three gathered into the shot and the picture was taken.

With the two others going their separate ways, Dib held back a smile and closed his door to the rest of the hall, privacy needed for the rest of the night. He changed his clothes and got ready for bed, and ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

In the dark of the auditorium stage, a shadow wandered about. It searched through the rows and aisles to check if no other students were roaming about. They then climbed up on stage and took a seat at the grand piano, a picture of Merci, Black, and Dib in their hands. The figure sighed deeply before setting the picture down on the piano's gleaming black top.

Their hands played with the keys for a little while before a full out song was beginning to play.

"_It's just like you've always wanted to be,_

_Hitting the dance floors all around the world where people can see,_

_You dancing; you are still on top, still a thrill._

_Don't stop you've got moves to kill (to kill)._

_It's just like you've always wanted to be,_

_Hitting the dance floors all around the world where people can see,_

_You dancing; you are still on top, still a thrill._

_Don't stop you've moves to kill (to kill) (Moves to kill… to kill…)._

_You've got the music to play,_

_Now, and shame us._

_Out of control, you're in to be famous._

_You've got the gift to make the stars all around us,_

_Begin to shine,_

_And dance to excite us." _

The person ended the song there, the upbeat keys and notes falling into a monotone of weak sounds. They hopped up from the piano seat and spun around, holding the picture close to their heart. The student hummed to themselves.

They looked once more at the picture, then at the piano. The figure sat and started to play once more:

"_Get a load of me,_

_Get a load of you._

_Walkin' down the street and I hardly know you._

_It's just like we were meant to be._

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night,_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right._

_And I've got someone waiting too._

_What if this is just the beginning?_

_We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming!_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable,_

_It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it._

_So tell me:_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Whenever I think about you…"_

The player was too caught up in a daze to continue on. Their body fell limp against the keys, sighing and staring at the red curtain of the stage. They removed their baseball cap, allowing for their long red hair to bloom out from underneath and breathe. They held the picture up to their face once more and breathed heavily.

"You see, Dib?" Merci asked out loud. "This is why we could never be together…"

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Once again, I'm soooo sorry about this! I feel terrible for leaving so many people hanging! All in all, this story's gonna twist up fast, so you better hold on! Aura's got some tricks in store for you!_**

**_Please Review! Thanks!~_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: I whipped this out pretty quick, actually, though it is shorter than the previous one. I have a long writting weekend planned out ahead, so I hope everyone can keep up. Also, I'd like to say, I have another super sexy awesome Invader ZIM fanfic coming out - most likely this weekend - and if you love this, I think you'll really like the new one I'm doing. I can't give too much away, but just look for the name Addison. What I can say for now is that it has no relationships involved (at this point) and it's a horror, tragedy, and psych thriller.**

**I don't own the songs used in this; Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks, and Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger, do.**

**So, without further wait, please enjoy!~**

* * *

**_Part II: -Chapter 7-_**

**_Stories of My Life_**

That morning, the sounds of people racing in the hallway woke Dib to the long day ahead. He let out a yawn and stretched at the edge of his bed. Dib trudged through his morning routines, just going through the motions. There was a spot against the wall where he would lean up against and mark his shrinking height. After making the line, Dib stepped back and sighed.

_Another half an inch shorter, _he thought sourly. _If this keeps up, I'll be five foot when I die. He really wasn't kidding about me being unrecognizable after our fight… _Dib angrily punched the wall, the thought of his decommission unbearable. After all, the thought that you would die in a month would make anybody mad, both mentally and physically.

After collecting himself, Dib went downstairs to eat breakfast, alone, of course. While down at his seat, slowing munching away at his eggs and toast, Dib gazed out the large paned windows that showed the buzzing campus grounds. There were students having picnics with friends and others were rushing from class to class with backpacks and textbooks in their arms. However, there was one person in particular who caught his eye.

It was a girl; short, but not stocky with curves and an athletic build, trying to hurry to her next class with books in her arms. She was in an outdoor corridor along the building nearby, but this was all Dib could tell because she had her back to him. However, Dib perked his head up as he noticed several boys sneaking up behind her. All of a sudden, the boys ganged up on her and pinned her up against a wall, cornering her.

Dib's face scrunched up at the scene, ready to bolt up and help her. Then, one of the boys pushed her, causing her to fall to the ground. That's all it took for Dib to burst out of the lobby and into the nearby corridor. There were about five boys, all of them menacing and tall.

Without trying to resort to violence, Dib first shouted, "Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?" They easily ignored him and continued on.

Dib furrowed his brow, deep in thought. _I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way! _Dib walked up to one of the boys and delivered a right hook into his spine, forcing him to double over. The others looked at him with disgrace and growled.

"I mean it, you dick heads! You better get out of here before I do this to all of you!" Dib shouted. "Now go! Scat!"

Though hesitant, the boys cursed under their breath and left helping to carry the injured one away. With them now gone, Dib lowered to his knees and began picking up the girl's dropped books.

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly. "They pushed you hard…"

The girl sighed. "It's nothing I haven't faced before. I must say though, I thank you dearly for what you did."

Dib smiled and reached towards another book, a sketchbook, actually. He picked it up and looked back up at the girl, who was still turned away from him. "You draw?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "It's what I do here. Most people think this place is just for the performing arts, but I don't blame them. There's only about ten of us who do visual art, and eight of those play instruments too."

"Why won't you look at me?" Dib tapped her on the shoulder. "And your name? I'm Dib, Dib Membrane."

The girl waited a few moments before answering. "Y-You promise not to laugh at me?"

"Why would I laugh? But no, I promise," he said.

The girl slowly turned around and her eyes darting around Dib's face. He held back a gasp as he looked over her more. Her right eye was a beautiful green while the other was a dark brown. She had short, chin-length dark brown hair with highlights and pale skin. She was really pretty, actually, so Dib wondered why she asked him not to laugh.

"What's wrong? You're a very pretty young lady, if you ask me," Dib assured.

She blushed, her entire face growing red. "It's my eyes and just… me… The boys around this school don't like different. My name's Madison Walker by the way."

Dib gave her a smile. "That's a cute name."

"Oh please, now you're just trying to be a ladies' man!" Madison laughed. "I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend! Two could get complicated!"

"Mind if I?" Dib held up the sketchbook she had dropped. She nodded and stood up, getting ready to leave. Dib flipped through the breath taking sketches carefully. "These are really… amazing…" He stood up and handed her the book back.

"Thanks…" Madison muttered. "But, I must be going. I have my morning art lesson starting in a few minutes. I hope to see you around, Dib!"

"Same here!" Dib waved good-bye and made his way back indoors. At the entrance, he was met by Merci, glaring.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his voice sharp like knives.

"That girl over there," Dib pointed out. "She was caught up in some trouble and I helped her out, that's all."

"Is that really 'just all'?" Merci seethed. "It looked like you were hitting on her, if you ask me."

Dib pressed his lips into a hard line and leaned down to Merci's height. "Good thing I didn't ask you." Merci's mouth hung open. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to practice. I will be in the auditorium if you need me."

Dib walked back towards the auditorium and went inside. He took in the glorious stage and fresh smell of the grand hall. Strutting his stuff, Dib walked up to grand piano on the stage and took a seat, his fingers scanning over the keys. He cleared his throat and began playing.

"_Robert's got a quick hand._

_He'll look around the room; he won't tell you his plan._

_He's got a rolled cigarette,_

_Hanging out of his mouth, he's a cowboy kid._

_Yeah, he found a six shooter gun._

_In his dad's closet of fun things,_

_And I don't even know what._

_But's he's coming for you, _

_Yeah he's coming for you._

'_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, outrun my gun.'_

'_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.'_

'_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, outrun my gun.'_

'_All the other kids with the pumped kicks,_

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet'."_

A soft smile crawled upon Dib's face, but was interrupted with the sound of clapping from the second row. Dib raised an eyebrow. "Who's out there? Who are you?"

"Not bad, Kiddo," the student mocked. "Not bad at all, but check out this…" The student hopped up from his seat and made his way up to the stage. He took a seat at the piano, replacing Dib and smirked.

"Now, lemme so you how it's done."

"_Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right, then aim for my heart._

_If you feel like and take me away,_

_And make it okay, I swear I'll behave._

_You wanted control,_

_So we waited; I put on a show,_

_Now I make it._

_You say I'm a kid; my ego is big._

_I don't give a shit._

_And it goes like this:_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you._

_Kiss me 'till your drunk and I'll show you,_

_All the move like Jagger; I've got the moves like Jagger._

_I've got the moves like Jagger!_

_I don't need to try to control you,_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you._

_With them moves like Jagger._

_I've got the moves like Jagger; I've got the moves like Jagger."_

"And that, my dear child, is how it's done." The student, who shared a strong resemblance to Dib himself, smirked. His hand movements on the keys were undoubtedly the best Dib's seen; even better than his own!

The voice of someone hollering came from the theatre seats. They rushed up onto the stage and tackled the other student with all their might, which wasn't much. Shocked, Dib realized it was Madison, the girl he met earlier.

"Oh honey! That was so super sexy awesome!" She burrowed her head into the student's chest and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad I was able to hear you play this morning!"

"… 'Honey'?" Dib repeated, confused.

The student smiled and held out a hand. "The name's Danny Smith; I'm Madison's boyfriend." The two shook hands, but Dib was focused on something more… intriguing. Danny also had one brown eye and one green.

"Don't mind me asking, but your guys' eyes… they're… quite, er, interesting…" Dib said awkwardly.

Madison and Danny let out a hardy laugh together. "I bet you're wondering how a shy little one like me got such a hottie like him, am I right?"

"Five years ago, Madison and I were involved in a fatal car accident with a drunken man during the Christmas holidays. Of course, we didn't know each other. Most of our family members got off scot-free, but we were both flung, even though we were wearing our seatbelts, out of our cars and hit with his car door. My eyes are naturally brown, but one was crushed, so they found my donor right away and that would be Madison. However, one of her eyes was also crushed, but the doctors found out we have similar regenerative genes and if we swapped eyes, they'd become functional again. We never really met each other though and only heard each other's voices since we shared a room at the hospital. When it was time for our discharge, we promised that if we met again, we would be bound. I left before her though, so I grew concerned. And then… we found each other last year. We were in love before we even saw each other; just staying up all night, listening to the stories we shared was enough."

Tears swelled up in Dib's eyes at the heart wrenching story. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve, though. "That's wonderful how you found each other again."

"Yeah," Madison said softly. "It's been a wild ride ever since."

"That's good. It's always good to have someone to depend on. I wish someday I could be as happy as you two, I mean, you have to admit, chicks are all over this body." Dib stated jokingly. The other two laughed along side with him.

* * *

After another few minutes of exchanges, the three spit their own ways, Dib returning back to the dorms. He smiled all the way there, waving to other students and chatting up with the random stranger. Black was seated underneath a tree, reading a novel with glasses placed smartly on his face. Dib slowly approached him and sat beside him.

"So… what are you reading?" Dib asked.

"_A Prayer for Owen Meany_," Black muttered. "It's a family classic of mine."

"Hey, have you seen Merci? He was acting pissy this morning," Dib spat.

"He told me that he had a really bad headache an hour ago, so I came out here and started reading. What's with the 20 questions?"

"I know we just met and all, but I seem to be getting a lot of back stories today, so why not join them? When I asked you if you were from England, you ignored me and left. What's the deal?"

"And the game continues." Black hesitated thoughtfully. After much thought, he pulled his glasses off and sighed, setting his book down. "My real name Is Jack Reynolds and I was born in London, England January 3, 1993. My life was perfect; rich family, real friends, nice school and home life, but something was missing. I felt a hole inside me, though. So, I convinced my family to let me study abroad here in America. I arrived my freshman year here in Chicago. And then that is how I ended up here… in this exact spot."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you, um, missing some? Like, I don't know, 2 years?"

Black looked at him sternly. "No."

"Ah, well, that's… special." Dib rolled his eyes mockingly.

"And you?" Black questioned his friend. "What's your story?"

Dib froze up at the thought, his eyes glazing over. Memories of his dad's decommission of him, the school play, and how the death of his piano teacher caused him a sudden realization in life. Black too notice to Dib's absent soul and told him to just forget what he asked. Many people have said things about Black, but no one really has noticed his compassion, although it never really showed through.

Dib snapped back to his body and left without another word, leaving Black in the dark (Hahaha, very funny pun *rolls eyes* -Love, Aura). He sulked back to the dorms, walking up the stairwell. However, another person happened to be walking down at the same time, their walking path becoming ditsy. Neither one of them was aware of the other, but it was definitely a good thing Dib was there.

All of a sudden, the person collapsed and tripped, tumbling down the stairs and onto Dib, knocking him onto the floor platform. Dazed, Dib tried to push them off, but ended up pushing their hat off instead. Out came the long auburn hair. His eyes widened at his beyond shocking discovery.

"MERCI! YOU'RE A FUCKING GIRL!"

* * *

**_Aurthor's Notes: Yes, back stories. You know they needed to happen... and plot twists. Ahhh, twists, you're so awesome to write (and read). Now this story's gonna go faster along in pace with more action and hurt. So, like always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story still, and have a good day!_**

**_Please Review! I always love your guys' opinions! {Thanks for reading!}_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: Howdy guys! I'm super uber excited about this chapter and what's in store for the series! Man am I gonna be SAD when this ends! Hopefully, that won't be soon! Hahaha! So, anyways, like I've said before, I hope you all check out my new Invader ZIM fanfic _The Other Me _or I may rename it, so whatever its name is! This chapter was really fun to write and I dished it out pretty fast too, so, have fun with it like I did! It's about time Dib lost his mental stability- I-I mean... making pancakes... yeah... that's what we were talking about.**

**I don't own the songs used; Katy Perry - E.T., and Kanye West - Heartless, do. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Part II: -Chapter 8-**_

_**Halfway Gone /(Por el amor... un plan. - For love... a plan.)/**_

Merci's eyes widened. "DIB!"

He, on the other hand, was speechless. His throat closed up and he slowly shook his head at the shocking discovery he's made. After all, wouldn't you do the same thing?

Angrily, Dib pushed Merci off of him and stormed down the stairs as far away from Merci as he could get. She stumbled to her feet and held out an arm for him.

"Dib, wait! Just let me explain, please!" she shouted, tears swelling in her eyes.

Pissed, Dib whipped around and glared at her. "Why? So you can explain why you were fucking with my mind! What the hell were you thinking about posing as a guy?" He came up closer to her, towering over her short self. "I thought I could trust you!"

"You can! Why is this making you so mad! I'm still the same person you became friends with – it's not like Merci and I are two different people!"

"Oh, so Merci's not even your real name!" Dib scrunched his face up.

"Of course not!" she defended. "Merci's obviously not a girl's name!"

"It's not a name at all!" Dib rested his hands on his hips, furious.

Merci shook her head. "Oh, like Dib's any better! What the hell is that all about!"

Dib threw his hands up in defeat and began walking away once more, saying, "You know what, I don't have to listen to this."

"Coward!" Merci yelled. "Why don't you come and face me like a real man, you emotional bastard!"

At the steps, Dib suddenly froze up, his body becoming entirely numb. Then… then he just fell; he tumbled down a flight of stairs and rolled up against a wall, already knocked unconscious. Merci screams out for help, but Dib couldn't hear. She blamed herself, but little did she know that if anything, she would soon be his life saver.

* * *

Dib's eyes snapped open. He was in his room, well, Merci's room actually. _Merci_, Dib mentally spat. _Not even a real person – a fake identity. Her _room had a dark purple décor instead of Dib's normal orange. Also, her room was larger and had boy's clothes scattered about like loose jerseys and baseball caps. His eye darted around, the anger once again boiling up inside of him. Unable to release it, Dib bolted up, his fists clenched.

"Hold on! Don't move so fast!" a voice urged him, their hands pushing him back down onto the bed.

Dib eyed the person with hatred. He seethed, "_Merci_."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay! Just please let me explain! I know you'll understand after I tell you why!" Merci pleaded. "Please Dib, just listen to me!"

He weakly huffed, the energy drained from his body. After pausing, Dib slowly and painfully nodded.

Giving a very slight smile, Merci leaned back in her normal desk chair, which was seated right next to Dib in the bed. She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I… I've always loved art, especially the piano. A few years ago, I begged my parents to put me in lessons and I've been playing ever since. When I heard of this summer art boarding school, I applied right away. They turned me down at the door since I was a girl. They… they were out of dorm rooms for the girls so I did the next best thing…" She smiled down at Dib. "I became Merci."

There was silence between them for a few minutes. Dib sighed and continued staring up at the ceiling.

"Can… can you at least tell me one thing?" Dib questioned softly. "What… what's your real name?"

Though hesitant, the girl lowered her gaze to her hands on her lap. "Summer Isabella Mercia Blake," she whispered quietly.

"It's… it's beautiful…" Dib trailed off.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Black threw himself into the room. "I heard someone fall on my way back from reading! Are you guys okay-!" He caught a glimpse of Merci – er – Summer that is. "Holy Hell! Merci! You're a girl?"

She waved awkwardly to Black and then gestured to Dib. "He knew!" Black shouted.

"No!" Summer defended. "He just found out too!"

"Why the hell did you pose as a guy?"

"Because I couldn't get into the school as a girl!" Once again, silence.

Black slowly raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice, "Dib… please explain to me why you're shirt is unbuttoned."

"What?" Dib raised his head high enough to look down at his bare chest. "AH! Merci! Where did my sweatshirt go… and why is my shirt unbuttoned?"

"You were burning up! I had no other idea of what to do besides ice!" She then blushed and bit on her index finger. "You're actually quite stunning, really." Both boys gagged. "Plus, I couldn't imagine that you were one to have a tattoo…"

"Tattoo?" Dib repeated, stunned. "But I don't have a tattoo. Heck, I've never even been to a tattoo parlor!"

Summer gave him a confused look and rested a hand over his chest… on his heart. Dib slowly looked down, his heart skipping a beat at the black markings. "But… but those weren't there this morning! How did they- Oh no… It's truly begun…"

"What's begun?" Black asked, almost nervous.

Dib pulled himself up and looked between the both of them sadly. "I… I haven't been entirely truthful with either of you. And now… now I think you may just get caught up in my mess. I'm actually going to die in a week or two because my dad decommissioned me."

" 'Decommissioned' ?" Black mumbled out.

Dib nodded and removed Summer's hand. "That's because I'm actually a clone, like grown in a test-tube cloned. I'm just a copy of my 'dad'; a fake, a double."

"Like in… science fiction movies?" Summer asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah…" Dib gripped onto her hand and squeezed it. "Like those…"

Black was the first to break yet another silence. He walked over to the others and sat on the bed next to Dib. "And? I don't see the big deal."

"My dad always crushed my dreams, my motive in life. Sometimes I even lost the will to live, not any intention to kill myself or anything, but long for a purpose and goal. My dad once told me that if anyone found out about me, I could never be loved." Dib pulled his knees in close and wrapped his arms around them tightly. "He told me that nobody would accept me for who I am: a failure. I was made to succeed him in his scientific studies. I was made to follow his quota, but when I no longer accepted the position and deceived him, he shut me down and gave me four months to live. As we speak, every DNA in me, each intertwining fabric of being, is becoming unraveled. I'm a walking biochemical mess and bring nothing but pain and harm to the people around me." Dib lowered his head into his knees and began sobbing.

Black and Summer exchanged nervous and horrified glances. The two wrapped their arms around Dib and tried saying positive things, but they weren't getting through to him. Summer began crying too, but Black warned her to stop, telling her it could worsen the situation.

Summer couldn't stop though, and even though she's secretly pledged to always care about him – care for him, something stirred in her heart about this. After all, finding out that the person you were madly in love with was just a genetically engineered clone of his father with no purpose and dying by the second was a lot to take in. However, she loved him and that's all that mattered. It wouldn't matter if he was a foot tall or terminally bound to cancer; she still loved him. The thing is, is that he may be too far gone to love anyone. He was never loved, not even liked by anyone, really! He may not even know what "love" really is! That is what feared Summer the most; not that her love was a monster, but that he will die forever alone… and that he may be permanently sterile.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Black and Summer said in unison.

Dib shrugged, wiping his tears away. "I don't know; nothing, I guess."

Summer furrowed her brow and pressed her lips into a hard line, glaring. "Don't just say 'nothing, I guess'! I can't just sit here and let you wither away in pain when I know I can help you!"

"No, I mean it," Dib looked back at her sadly. "There's really nothing you can do. There's nothing any of us can do, not even me. I doubt he made a reverse serum to this effect and the only possible yet impossible way is to break into his lab and reverse the decommission by hitting the button again."

"The button?" Summer nudged him, hoping for more.

Dib huddled himself tighter. "Yeah, all it took was to push a button that was encoded with my created genetic code to shut me down. There's no way with how weak I am to break in by myself, but it's far too dangerous to get you two involved. At first, I thought it was just memory blanks and speed up of time for the breakdown symptoms but now I'm feverish and blacking out at the drop of a hat. I wasn't like that yesterday or even this morning! And shrinking! Each day I've been dropping about half an inch! I used to be about six foot and I'm going to be barely scratching five when I die! And now this tattoo or whatever! I don't even know what it is, but I know it's not something good! He really wasn't kidding when he said that I'll be unrecognizable as 'Dib Membrane' when I die!"

"Please, Dib, that's no way to talk about yourself!" Summer shook him violently. He shook his head.

"But it's all true, Merci!" he shouted, his voice cracking. "I swear! You think I want this to happen? I just want to be free!" He began all out bawling into her shoulder.

"Oh, Black, what do we do? I've never seen him cry before," Summer whispered.

"I don't know either," he said, stroking Dib's hair to calm him down. "I don't know either."

"Please! Black, Merci, I don't want to die! I just want to be released from his torture! Please! Just please would somebody save me!" Dib cried out. "I'm lost! I want to fight, but I can't! I need a purpose and I've found it, but he's going to steal it all away from me in a week!"

The two swaddled Dib more, but it took a long time to calm him. In fact, Dib fell asleep against Summer's body. While he was passed out, Black and her agreed to help… help to save their friend's life.

* * *

"_You're so hypnotizing,_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch, magnetizing,_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._

_They say, be afraid._

_You're not like the others – futuristic lover._

_Different DNA,_

_They don't understand you._

_You're from a whole other world,_

_A different dimension._

_You open my eyes._

_And I'm ready to go, _

_Lead me into the light!_

_Kiss me! Ki- ki- kiss me!_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!_

_Take me! Ta- ta- take me!_

_Wanna be a victim; ready for abduction!_

_Boy, you're an alien!_

_Your touch so foreign,_

_It's supernatural._

_Extraterrestrial."_

It was later that day. Dib had remained asleep in Summer's room, even after she had left him and snuck down to the auditorium to play. She played and sang for something to come to her; an idea, a plan, anything. She needed help to help Dib. Playing didn't bring her much help, though, and only reminded her how much she loved the boy, even though it was in turn probably one-sided considering he thought she was a boy for most of their time together.

Black, too, went somewhere special; he returned to his quiet and peaceful dorm room where the yellow décor always aggravated him, yet kept him cool, calm, and collected. He was seated at a couch against the wall, strumming his guitar for ideas, like with Summer. He was drawing at a blank and he needed to sing something, something that related to what just happened. Songs that he could connect to always cleared his mind and made it rewind and rethink, like how your mind gets blown in the movie "Inception". Finally, after talking to himself, Black began to play:

"_In the night, I hear them talk,_

_The coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul,_

_To a woman so heartless (heartless, heartless, heartless)._

_How could you be so heartless (heartless, heartless, heartless)?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo?_

_Just remember that you're talking to me, yo. _(I'm aware that's it's actually "hoe", but this song is dedicated to Dib about Summer. –Aura)

_You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo._

_I mean after all the things that we've been through,_

_I mean after all the things we got into._

_Ayo, I know that there's some things that you ain't told me._

_Ayo, I know I did some things but that's the old me._

_And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me,_

_So you walk around like you don't know me._

_You've got a new friend,_

_Well I've got homies._

_But in the end, I'm still so lonely."_

It was a song dedicated to how Summer just dropped the bomb on Dib that she was a girl and how she's been leading him on the whole time. It was really fitting, actually, and Black liked it. There was a ting in his words; a little extra "umph". And then, then it all fit together. There was a snap into all of the pieces of the puzzle.

Now… now they had a plan to go on the adventure of a life time AND save Dib's life.

* * *

_**Aurthor's Notes: Hehe, I can tell you enjoyed it. You know you did~! This was a very fun one to write indeed and it's about time that things start unraveling for the worse! It's terrible to say, but it's true! Oh well; so, as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with all your heart and tune in next time for the ever-so-awesom **__MUSIC DE LA PARANORMAL!_

_****__Please Review! I really want to hera how this chapter went! {Thanks for Reading!}_


	9. Chapter 9

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: I'm so sorry everyone for the late update! My computer crashed and it took WAY too long for it to get fixed, so, all my stories were stalled for, like, a month almost. So, here's another fun-filled, wonderfully twisted chapter of _Music de la Paranormal_!**

**I don't own the song used; Lifehouse - Halfway Gone, does.**

* * *

**- Chapter 9 -**

_**The Painful Truth**_

It was the next day, but it was like a year to Dib. Each droning morning only brought more pain to his weak and aching heart that he will die; it wasn't easy, but it was the truth – the painful truth. He hauled himself out of bed and got slowly dressed for the day ahead. Dib stared longingly at the wall where he had been recording his height at: he had lost yet another half an inch. He would be down to about… 5'5" one would say. When he first arrived to the school, Dib recalled having around a month left, but with the rapid worsening of his decay, Dib knew better than to expect more than a week and a half in this world at the most.

In the mirror, he pulled back the edges of his buttoned shirt to look at his chest once more; the markings had spread. They were hard to describe, even to himself, but resembled scorch marks or fire burns/ engravings (or Tsukune's ghoul marks if you are familiar with Rosario+Vampire). Dib touched them, but they didn't hurt or feel weird, but just like normal tattoos would. The teen sighed and grabbed his things, ready to face the longing day ahead with just more pain and anguish.

Dib went down to the lobby to eat from the buffet counter like he always does; and he ate alone, like he always does. Neither Black nor Merci, who he still refused to call Summer out of hatred, where anywhere in sight. Dib lazily yawned and looked out the windows that showed the buzzing campus.

Then, a hand grasped tightly onto his shoulder. Dib bolted up in surprise only to look behind him at Danny smiling down upon Dib's stormy cloud. "Mind if I sit here?" Dib shook his head and Danny took a seat with his small plate of eggs and an orange.

"Small stomach or something?" Dib asked his new friend.

Danny sighed and looked happily at his plate in a daze, his hand to his cheek and elbow on the table. "It's Madison. She's always nagging on me about my health, but if it wasn't for her nagging, who knows what I'd be like today. That girl…"

"Are you trying to keep off weight or something?"

"Well, no, not quite," Danny glanced around them and leaned in closer, almost whispering, now. "You know about Madison and I's 'accident', right? Well, I've been having heart problems since then and when my parents and I went to the doctors, I found out that I wasn't just hit in the eye. My family was hiding from me that I went through 23 hours of straight surgery to repair my shoulder, heart, lungs, spleen, stomach, intestines, and kidney because I was smashed with the man's other car door. I noticed I had an enormous scar soon after, but I thought it was just a flesh wound. It turns out that a chip off his door got stuck in my heart and once it comes out, I…" Danny drifted off. "They say I may have a week or two to live. I… I haven't the heart to tell Madison yet."

Shivering, Dib suddenly slammed on the table and burrowed his eyes into Danny's. "What do you mean you haven't told her!" People's attention snapped towards the two.

"Keep… keep your voice down," Danny hushed. "I just… I just can't."

"How can you not tell the girl you love that you're going to die?" Dib gripped onto Danny's shirt collar and pulled him in close. "Have you even thought about her feelings?"

Danny began to tear up and looked at Dib with his brown and green eye sadly. "Ever loved something, Dib? Someone? You'll know that you can't just come right out with something like that. It's better for her to love me the same than to stop loving me at all."

Dib's eyes grew wide and he removed his hand from Danny's collar. "We're… we're two of a kind, then." Dib grasped onto Danny's arm and dragged him outside into one of the hallways. "I'm a clone of my father, who decommissioned me. I have about a week to live. See?" Dib unbuttoned part of his shirt and pulled away at a side to reveal his marks.

"I guess we're both SOL, then." Danny sighed and leaned against the building.

"Wait, what?" Dib raised an eyebrow. "I just told you I'm a clone – you know, like a science fiction horror? How can you shrug off something so… intense?"

"Please," Danny replied. "I've heard worse."

For a few moments, they just shared a heavy awkwardness with silence to the mix. Eventually, Danny left Dib behind and went back inside, his hands in his pockets. Dib simply stood there; his mind was too far gone to control his movements.

Students, teachers, board members, and visitors all passed by while Dib remained in a stupor. He had on a stoic face, especially no real emotion to his eyes. He just stood.

Then, then he slowly made his way to the auditorium and down to the stage. His hands glided along the newly cleaned keys as he took a seat. Notes seemed to play themselves as Dib, unknowingly to him, began to play feelings… for both his dad and Merci.

"_Ooooooooo Oh Oh Ohhhhh,_

_Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone._

_You were always hard to hold,_

_So letting go ain't easy._

_I'm hanging on but growing cold,_

_While my mind is leaving._

_Talk, talk is cheap._

_Give me a word, you can keep._

_Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way!_

_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way!_

_Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long!_

_Cause I'm halfway gone,_

_I'm halfway gone (halfway gone, I'm halfway gone)!_

_You got one foot out the door,_

_And choking on the other._

_Always think there's something more; it's just around the corner._

_Talk, talk is cheap._

_Give me a word, you can keep._

_Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way!_

_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way!_

_Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long!_

_Cause I'm halfway gone,_

_I'm halfway gone!_

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way!_

_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way!_

_Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long!_

_Cause I'm halfway gone!_

_I'm halfway gone!"_

"DIB!"

He whipped his head around and saw Merci and Black standing in of the isles. Merci was waving frantically, smiling but what was even more shocking was Black's tiny grin so slight it scared Dib. A quiet sigh escaped Dib's mouth as he furrowed his brow.

"What are _you _guys doing here," Dib seethed and stood up.

Merci and Black exchanged quick but nervous glances and walked onto the stage; the two met Dib with mixed emotions, but with obvious true emotions hidden deep down inside. Merci took a tiny step closer. "We need to talk to you, Dib."

Dib scrunched his face up and turned back towards the piano. "I don't want to talk you."

"Look, I know you're mad at us," Black soothed. "Especially Merci, but just please hear us out."

Dib rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Merci and I brainstormed all night and we think we may have… a plan," Black said and pulled out a newspaper clipping. "I had no idea you were _the _Prof. Membrane's son, since you didn't do much but cry last night. You let it all spill, Dib: being a clone, dying, the hate, the anger… and the deeper feelings."

"What?" Dib retorted. "I did no such thing!"

Merci put her hands on her hips. "Believe whatever you want, but we're right no matter what you say." All of a sudden, Dib's face loosened up and he slowly uncrossed his arms, his eyes only on Merci. She was wearing a tight dark green tank top and dark jeans that contrasted her long, silky auburn hair. He could finally see her eyes, which were a really pretty green with brown and blue at its edges. Even without make-up, her face was smooth and fragile, but covered with stubborn expressions. And she… she made his heart thump.

"Dib!" Merci snapped.

"Huh? What?" He questioned, returning to the real world. All it took was quick second to realize what had happened. He had never felt that way before… ever! Dib couldn't what it was – it was one of the few things that dumbfounded him! Him! A man of science with a straight 4.5 GPA!

"Merci and I talked and we think we've found a way to _re-_commission you." Black looked at Dib with sad eyes, but suddenly clenched his fist and broadened his shoulders. "We're… going to save your life, Dib! Even if we die trying!"

The breath was knocked out of Dib, forcing him to take a step back. Determination was plastered on their faces and formed a wall that couldn't be broken. Then… then Dib began to tear up and quiver in front of them; he was touched.

"Why… why are you guys helping me? No one ever helps me!" Dib asked, biting his lip.

Merci bat her eyes and put some hair behind her ear. "Even if you don't realize it, you've done a lot for us, so it's our turn to give back."

"It'll be too dangerous! I can't let either of you get involved!" Dib shouted back.

"Plus, we _want _to do this!" Black added in. "Please! Just let us help!"

Dib hesitated for a few minutes before lowering his head and letting out a deep breath. "Even if I tell you guys no, you'd still do it anyway." Merci and Black broke out in smiles and hugged Dib, who tried squirming out of it.

"Alright, so the plan is that we're going to take the train down to your town, which because of this newspaper clipping, we have the address of, and fight your dad for your life!" Merci exclaimed.

Dib raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid your plan is horribly mistaken. Like the part where we 'fight' my dad: there is no fighting it; if he didn't want to decommission me, then he wouldn't have. I don't think we can just walk into his lab and take back my encoded DNA box like little pretty princesses."

"Well if you're so critical about it, then you better think of a new plan fast." Black pulled out several train tickets from his sweatshirt pocket. "Because we leave in the morning."

* * *

Later that night, Dib was walking down the hallway to his room when he passed by Merci's dorm room. The door was cracked open, but she didn't appear to be inside. Curious, he checked both sides of the hall to see if anyone was around and he stuck inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He turned around and gazed upon the now tidied up room. _I guess cleaning helps her think, _Dib thought. _I can honestly say I never saw that coming. _

He walked around some more, coming upon a board on her wall with pictures on it. There was the one of him, Black, and Merci; they were all smiling together in Dib's room. There was also a picture of Merci with a younger sibling that Dib guessed to be around 12. He looked just like Merci's boy disguise: short red hair up in a baseball cap, a football jersey top, and as little skin as possible showing.

There was the sound of footsteps from behind him, coming from the bathroom of the dorm. Dib turned and eyed the open door to it suspiciously, but nothing came so he went back to looking over Merci's photos. However, there was the sound once more. Dib whipped back around and unfortunately, so did another person.

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom was none other than Merci in just a towel around her body.

"OH MY GOD!" She leapt behind the door and shouted.

Dib's face burst into an array of red hues as he, too, shouted. "GAH!" He quickly turned back around and covered his eyes. "I-I didn't see anything, I swear!"

Reluctantly, Merci poked her head out from behind the door. "What are you even doing here anyways?" Her voice has died down to almost a whisper, all the shock and anger depleted from before.

Dib sighed and turned around to face her from across the room. "Your dorm room was open, so I thought you weren't home. I… I just wanted to…"

However, within an instant, Merci was standing in front of him (still with just her towel) and flicked him in the nose. "Heh, you were always a bit of a creeper, weren't you?" Dib merely smiled back.

Then, out of nowhere, there was almost… a _pulse_ that scorched through Dib's head, making his heart skip a beat. His eyes widened and he automatically fell to his knees, gripping a shaking hand onto his chest. Sweat began to break out on his forehead and he couldn't breathe. To him, the room felt like a volcano and with each passing second, it only grew worse.

Merci panicked and drew a harsh breath. She reached for her cell phone and dialed a number from heart. "BLACK! Black it's me, Merci! I think Dib's having a heart attack! Please Black! Please hurry over here! I'm in my room!"

_Oh God! A sharp pain, like someone just stabbed my chest with a shard of glass! I can't even breathe! _Dib choked out in his thoughts. _It feels like someone's burning my skin too! _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dib's shrilling cry made Merci jump, but tear up. She began dialing another number and asked into the phone, "Hello, is the school nurse there? This is-!"

With his free hand, Dib grasped onto Merci's wrist and pulled it down to his level. "No… nurse…"

Black rushed into the room, huffing from the journey. He ran up to Dib and set a hand on his forehead. "Oh-Oh my God! He's burning up! Merci, call the nurse!"

"He-he won't let me!" Merci exclaimed, fighting a strain of more tears.

"HE WON'T LET YOU!" Black hissed.

Dib tightened onto Merci's wrist and, with a shaking finger, ended the call. He grit his teeth. "I'm… fine…"

Black's face scrunched up and he gripped onto Dib's shoulders. "Are you fucking nuts? You're having a heart attack! I don't care how deep of a mess you're in, we're getting you help!"

"..."

"Dib! Dib! Dib! Dib, don't close your eyes!"

"Dib, stay with us man, stay with us!"

"We've come too far to let you die!"

"_We love you too much for you to die!"_

Love… That must've been the word Dib was thinking of earlier today; it must've been the feeling that baffled him. Or… is it just that Dib's been waiting his whole life for that word? Is someone telling him that they loved him what he's been longing for? That and something else.

He knew it right then and there that he loved Merci, but against his will to live, he may not be alive to tell her that.

* * *

**_Aurthor's Notes: Wow, this was really really REALLY fun to write! I don't have much to say, but I'm going to be slow to updating ANY of stories for the holidays, but rest assured, I wil try my hardest to produce wonderful chapters once more! So, Merry Christmas/ Merry Holidays/ Merry New Years!_**

**_Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Muscic de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: Ahh, it was so uber fun to write this! I LOVE how this story is turning out! And, I'm sure you all will too! This chapter is quite a bit longer than my more recent ones, but was so much fun to write that I had to stop myself before I bored you people to death! Oh well, while I'm updating this, there's a Invader ZIM marathon on Nicktoons along with the showing of the the pilot! YES! Oh, and one last thing: For all you people dying to see what happened to ZIM in this story... keep an eye out for him soon!**

**I don't own the songs used; My Immortal - Evanescence and Jump Rope - Blue October, do. Enjoy!~**

* * *

**- Chapter 10 -**

_**A True Fighter**_

"_That… that was close." _

"_Too close for comfort."_

"_I'm still scared, Black. What if this happens again before tomorrow morning?"_

"_We'll get through it somehow, Summer."_

Dib's eyes slowly fluttered open. At first, everything was just a blur to him; he couldn't seem to make out any of the blobs of colors for the life of him. There was a faint voice followed by sighs of relief and a blob moving closer to him to lightly touch him on the face. The person softly tapped him on the cheek.

"Come on buddy, you can do it," soothed a familiar voice. "Come on Dib."

With a lot of blinking, Dib's sight came to. He was lying on Merci's bed with Merci at the foot of it biting one of her fingers and tears streaming out of her eyes. Black was next to him and was the one who woke him up. He was awake so that meant he was alive. That was all Dib could ask for. However, almost missing his attention entirely, Dib noticed that Black's eyes were terribly watery too. It was then Dib knew that something was really wrong.

He tried to pick himself up, but winced and cried out in pain. Black quickly pushed him back onto the bed, his bottom lip subject to his teeth. Dib's body trembled in pain for a second before the spasm subsided.

"Oh Dib…" Black said. "I… You made us worry, you idiot."

"I… I told you not to call the nurse," Dib muttered out, his voice hoarse. "How did I survive a heart attack?"

Black's face brightened up, but then faded again. "We got the next best thing."

Dib furrowed his brow and scoffed. "What? A first aid kit?"

"Hey! That's hurtful!" a voice countered. Danny stepped out from the other side of the room and walked up to the bed, smiling. "How's my little patient doing?"

"What the hell?" Dib asked. "What could you have done?"

"I've been studying medicine for a few years now since I want to be a trauma surgeon when I grow up." Danny shrugged. "I guess I'm just a replacement since I already know about your secret. There are still a few things you're not ready to know about me yet, Dib."

"Thanks Danny," Dib choked out. He then looked sadly among his friends' horrified faces. "Wha-what's wrong, guys? I think I'm fine now."

Merci shook her head and turned away, muttering to herself.

Dib began to frown and his eyebrow twitched, which is a personal habit of his when he's concerned or worried. "… Guys? What's wrong with Merci?"

Black and Danny exchanged nervous glances when finally Black laid a hand on Dib's bare stomach. It stung for a second because his hand was so cold compared to how hot Dib was. Dib slowly managed to lift himself up enough to see what Black was trying to say.

The black markings had literally spread across Dib's entire torso and even to his pelvis. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath.

"Wait, there's more." Black nodded to Danny as he helped flip Dib over to his stomach. They each held a mirror, gave Dib his own, and leveled them up to show his back. The markings had spread there as well.

Dib didn't say a word and rolled back over. He held himself back up again so he could stare at his marked up chest. The markings had even traveled down his arms and to his hands.

"We saw them…" Black whispered. "We saw them spread; it started right after you began blacking out. Merci and I tore your shirt off to cool your body as much as we could when we saw them literally engrave themselves into your skin."

"I… I bet you're all finally horrified by me. I told you before: I'm just a walking biochemical mess. I'm not somebody you want to get mixed in with," Dib spat. "I get that you're all just trying to be nice to the new kid and that, let's just face it, you all probably don't even like me! Why! Why do you keep coming back to me! I'm not anything special so just let me be instead of toying with my emotions! Just look at me! Look at me!

"Look at me and tell me that you still love me!"

None of them answered. The room fell silent to just Dib's harsh breathing. Black looked away, Danny stared at the ground, and worst of all, Merci couldn't even look bare to look in his direction. Then, Danny broke the silence.

"Oh well," Danny sighed. "Now that we're all getting emotional, I might as well." He began unbuttoning at his shirt. Black turned his head to gaze at the feat Danny was doing. Once fully unbuttoned, he took the shirt off and sighed once more. Black and Dib shared a quiet gasp as the scar Danny's previously mentioned bloomed in front of them. It was a large white scar that stretched all the way from his left shoulder to his right hip. "I was smashed with a drunk's door in an accident five years ago. I'm forever marked with his presence by this scar. Now, you boys honestly tell me how any woman is supposed to love me when not even my own _parents _can get past this scar. Madison still doesn't know -!"

"What doesn't Madison still know?"

The boys whipped their heads over to the doorway only to find Madison leaning against it, frowning. Danny quickly fumbled for his shirt but Madison raised her hand telling him not to. She removed herself from the doorway and up to Danny, running her hand along his scar and sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me, Danny?" Madison questioned. Then all of a sudden, she pulled him into a tight hug. Danny flinched in return. "Did you honestly think I'd _reject _you? Chicks. Dig. Scars."

"E-excuse me?" Danny's face twisted up. "How the hell do you think this is cute!"

Madison ignored him and moved her attention to the other two boys. She smiled at Dib's markings. "Geez, Dib, I didn't think you'd be one for ghoul markings! You're dying, aren't you? A decommission, perhaps." Dib almost choked on his own spit. "Ha! I was right, wasn't I? I heard Danny mutter something about it, but it takes a real woman's intuition, young Dibby!"

Dib lowered his shoulders. "Dibby… seriously?"

Madison threw her hands up in the air. "Wheee! Are you guys having a shirtless party? Come on, Black. Take it off!"

"I love how she can take this so lightly," Dib whispered over to Black, who nodded in return.

Danny put a hand over Madison's eyes as he began buttoning his shirt back up. "No, no more shirtless boys. I'm not here to taint my girlfriend's choice over hotties."

"Awww, Danny, that takes all the fun out of things," Madison whined.

"Hey, where did Merci go?" Dib looked around the room hopelessly. The other three took notice too and also began looking.

"Probably the auditorium, that's where she always went to think," Black stated.

"I need to go get her, then. I don't like her roaming around campus at night!" Dib tired getting off of the bed, but Black held him back down.

He clenched up his fists and began leaving the dorm room. "Let me talk to her."

* * *

Black was right, well, he almost always is; Merci was seated at the grand piano on stage, playing a sad melody:

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you'd just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have…_

_All of me."_

"Merci! What the hell are you doing here!" Black shouted as he stormed on stage. He stomped over to the piano and glared down at the girl's face. "Why did you leave us!"

She didn't answer back and just continued to play simple melodies on the piano. Black grit his teeth and slammed his fist on the top of the piano. "LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

Merci's head snapped towards him, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I… I can't.."

"You can't what?" Black countered angrily.

She returned her attention to the piano, ignoring Black's request completely. He furrowed his brow, grounding his teeth even more. Black gripped onto Merci's shirt collar and pulled her up from the piano seat.

"Answer me, Merci!" Black demanded. "You can't what!"

"I can't… I can't look at him anymore…"

Black's eyes widened, but he quickly narrowed them. His chest filled up with air just before he let it all loose. "You can't _look _at him anymore! What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I… I'm scared of him…" She choked up, more tears making their way down her cheeks.

"You're scared of him!" Black yelled. "Why! Just tell me why! One minute you two are practically best friends when the next, you're fucking scared of him! Just remember, Merci! Just remember that he needs us more than he needs anyone else right know and you turned your _back _on him!"

"I… I'm scared of him… and I'm scared of him… dying."

"I am too!" Black retorted.

"No, Black, you don't understand!" Merci cried out. "He's been neglected his whole life and the second he finds true friends and a place to call home, he begins dying right before our eyes! You saw the marks, Black! We probably don't even have until morning anymore! If we were his real friends, we'd tell him! We'd tell him everything! Even about his eyes-!"

"We are _not _telling him about his eyes! We need him to be calm, which, for some odd reason, he always is. I wish I had half of his guts to even think about taking the news of knowing your death as calmly as he has. He's a real fighter, Merci! And we have to fight with him!"

"Then why didn't you tell him you cared! Why didn't you respond when he questioned us with tears in his eyes! He may be a clone, but he still feels human emotions! Just imagine what he's going through, Black!" Merci screeched, trying to flail out of his grasp.

"Why didn't you answer either, Merci! Right now, he's probably worried sick about you when he should be worrying about himself! He cares deeply about you and you had the audacity to _leave _Dib. _He's _the one who noticed you left; _he's _the one who wanted to come after you! Have you even thought about your actions?"

Merci released herself from Black's grasp and grabbed onto _his _collar. "Don't you dare toy with me, Black. I'm afraid, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Then just answer me this: Even though he's still the same on the inside, are you going to literally give up on Dib because he looks like a monster?"

Merci's eyes darted about Black before she let him go and turned away. Then, she began sobbing dramatically. "I-I'm sorry, Black. What I've been saying hasn't been coming out right! I'm not scared of Dib as a person; _I'M SCARED OF LOSING HIM!_"

Black took a step back, shocked. However, he quickly came over this and gave the slightest head nod Merci's ever seen. "I can tell that there's… something _more _between you two, but I'm not one to invade and I'll let it be to your own privacy. Now, Merci, are you still in?"

* * *

The two returned to Merci's dorm where Madison, Danny, and the still shirtless Dib awaited them. The second Merci walked into the room, Dib leapt at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I don't like it when you roam around campus at night! I was worried sick about you!" At the ring of his words, her eyes widened and she began to tense up. Dib backed away and gave her a tiny flick to the nose. "At least tell me where you're going so I don't have to worry. You were always a bit of a ditz."

Merci began to tear up and, this time, she lunged at Dib. "I'm sorry I left. I don't care if you look like a monster- none of us care if you do, we all still love you the same, Dib."

"I hope you kiddos have some more of those train tickets," Danny said, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Oh no no no, not another one," Dib blurted out. "I'm not getting anyone else wrapped up in this!"

"Oh, so I suppose that if you had another attack that you'd just rely on some unskilled teenagers or some nosy adults who'd want to put you on the front page news when they take your shirt off to de-fib you?"

Madison threw a hand up in the air. "Oh, oh, me too! I have to come too! You'll need an eye on the skies and someone to lead the covert operations."

"'Eye on the skies'? What is that supposed to mean?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"We can't get anywhere if we're not prepared," Madison said so matter-of-factly.

Dib put his hands on his hips. "That didn't answer my question!"

Black stepped in between them and raised his hands to end their circling conversation. Without a word, he pulled out three train tickets and an extra two stored in his pants pocket. "I got an extra two just in case we had some last minute stowaways." Black gave a defined glare to all four of them before finishing. "Now, _everyone _is going back to their dorm room to sleep. The train leaves at 6AM, so we'll meet in my room at 5 sharp, no exceptions. Get a good night sleep; tomorrow… we'll need it."

All five of them went their separate ways, each with an emotionless face save Dib, who wore only a slight smile.

* * *

Dib could barely sleep at all last night; he just stirred and moaned, nightmares raging in his unconscious mind. He'd barely gotten a few hours of rest before his alarm rang right in his ear, causing him to bolt directly up out of bed without a second thought. He rushed over to the mirror to get around, but as he brushed past it, Dib slowed to halt. His reflection sadly looked back at his real self, its face plastered with uncertainty.

Dib had merely shrunk another two inches shorter, a great feat in just one night. However, he noticed something else more concerning and shocking: his eyes were a bright, icy blue. Just yesterday, they were his normal dark brown but know… now they gave a grave ghostly appearance. Shivers travelled down his spine, but Dib shook them off to continue on prepping for his long journey.

Once fully around, Dib slipped on a black sweatshirt and jeans with combat boots; even though it was summer, he was freezing. He grabbed the backpack he had around the night before full of everything he might need and left his room, locking the door behind him. Dib headed down the hallway feeling shorter than ever, feeling like he would get stepped on, feeling like… he wouldn't make it. Before he knew it, he was in front of Black's dorm room door. He stared at it for a few seconds before sighing and opening it, revealing the rest of the gang waiting for him with expressions groggy at best. Black, probably the most awake of the group, took a last sip of coffee and ushered everyone out.

"Come on you bloody fuckers, let's get a move on!"

* * *

The sun had just come up over the grassy plains; fields and fields of nothing but wheat and grass for as long as the eye could see. They had a long trek ahead of them, considering the over 8 hours of traveling by train. As Dib sat in the train, he remembered taking in the features of the enormous train station busy with commuters getting to work. As the teens made their way to their train, people kept a close eye on the possible trouble makers; others stuck up their nose at their looks, especially at Dib and some… some had the mere sickening audacity to stop in their walk and _stare _at Dib's odd appearance. It was, mostly, his eyes that caught their attention, their irises like ice cold daggers striking fear into their hearts. However, that was all in the hour's past. Now, now each person was off doing their own thing in the almost abandoned cabin. Dib looked among them quietly and conservatively. Danny was in the seat right diagonal from him, playing his DS with a twisted face. A few random sounds came from it, like "Toxicosis is setting in!", "I am a doctor!", and the ever so abundant "Well done, Dr. Stiles". Madison was fast asleep on him, her head in his lap, sleep talking hints to defeat the game. Black was in the seat in front of him and hasn't made any noise, but Dib could hear music blasting from his headphones and the occasional flip of a page in a book. Merci was a few seats behind Dib and he couldn't see what she was doing, but he knew she was probably sulking for reasons unknown.

Dib returned his gaze to the large window he was against. He put his hand to his chin and sighed once more, trying to let the emotions boiling inside of him slowly make their way out without bothering anyone. He knew this was a completely futile attempt, but there was no way of talking them out of going. It honestly confused him; no one has ever been so willing to fight for him and risk their lives for the sake of his own. Deep down inside, Dib really hoped that things could be that easy, but he also knew that bloodshed would be plenty and tears would come immediately. Life isn't easy, but having people that support like so makes it just that much less hard to bear.

Suddenly, an IPod was tossed over at him, breaking his train of thought. "Go on," Black said from in front of him. "Take a listen and get your mind off of things for a minute."

Dib put the headphones in and scrolled along the playlist, coming to a song that interested him from the name. He straightened up against the back of the seat and let the music play:

"_Remember how you used to say,_

_You couldn't wait till tomorrow for a brand new day._

_No fuss when you had to ride the bus,_

_You just add a little blush,_

_To paralyze your school crush._

_Now you're older and the weight is on your shoulder._

_Make the world a little colder,_

_No more hidin' in the old day._

_Be strong,_

_Don't you give up hope!_

_It will get hard…_

_Life's like a Jump Rope!_

_Up, down_

_Up, down_

_Up, down… yeah._

_Cause it will get hard,_

_Remember life's like a Jump Rope!"_

The song made Dib smile, but he turned it off and tossed it back to Black. "Hey, guys, what about playing a game?"

"What kind of game?" Danny muttered, flailing his stylus on the DS screen.

"A letter game." Dib smirked. "For example, I say the letter 'A' and we go in order and try to say a word that starts with it without repeating a word."

Madison raised a weak hand. "How inappropriate can we be?"

"Oh come on, we're all cold hearted teenagers here," Dib replied, smiling. "Let it all loose!"

"Bad idea," Danny groaned.

Dib kicked the back of Black's seat and laughed. "Okay, I'll start! Anthropology!"

"Annoying," Black hissed.

"Annihilate!" cheered Danny.

"ANUS!" Madison screamed awfully loud.

"Annoying," Merci whispered.

Dib frowned and crossed his arms. "God don't be such a downer. Okay, now we'll go to 'B'! Beaker!"

"Backstabber," Black said.

"Blood!" Danny cried out.

"BALLS!" Madison screamed once more. Danny merely patted her on the head and frowned.

"Backstabber," Merci weakly added in.

Dib threw his hands up in the air and growled. "Okay guys, just screw it! Little miss Downer back there apparently doesn't want us to have fun! Game's over!"

"DICK!"

Dib looked over at Madison. "Okay, you can stop now… and you missed 'C'."

"No, I can assure you I didn't." She winked. Shivers went down everyone's spines.

* * *

**_Aurthor's Notes: Woot! Lovely, ain't it? Just gotta love the awesomeness in this chapter! It's going to get SO EPIC SO FAST! Anyways, for bonus fun, if you know what game Danny is playing, leave your guess in your review! Come on, at least ONE person has to know what game it is! _**

**_Like always, thank you everyone who's reviewed and read! There's too many names to list now, but you know who you are - thank you!_**

**_Please Review, especially now, to tell me how you like/dislike the story's progrssion and what YOU want to happen (AKA, your prediction)! {Thanks for Reading!}_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Music de la Paranormal : Music of the Paranormal_

**Aura's Notes: Wow did I let this go for a REALLY long time... I'm so sorry, everyone, truely, I am. I've been busier than most people would like to be in their lives and I've just discovered at least some partial time to work on fics now. But this is definately my most successful one to date, and I'm so very happy with that.**

**But without further ado, the final story arc of _Music de la Paranormal_!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Birth of a Monster: Part I**_

The ride of his life… he never knew it could be so boring, so dull; eight hours that rolled by in an eternal wait. Dib spent his everlasting free time just merely feeling himself – such as a finger on his wrist to see if there was still a pulse, or setting his hand on his chest to feel his lungs expand and breathe in air. It was almost surreal, like needing a pinch from a wonderful dream. Given, the situation was less than ideal, but that's how he faced it: For once in his life he had friends, had a mission, had a spark of light.

Eight hours. That's a long time. It's even longer with the heavy heart that each of them carried.

They began to pass by some quick flurries of snow. It was the only time Merci perked her head up; Dib did the same. He knew deep down inside that they were close to the knock of fate waiting for them.

"Guys, we're here."

* * *

"Damn Colorado," Black hissed, raising an arm to shield his eyes. "It's snowing one minute and now it's normal…ish."

"The place is deserted." Dib put his hands in his pockets and kicked a fire hydrant. "Damn town deserves nothing more."

"So this is where you're from? It looks messed up, well, I mean, I can't say much," Danny shrugged. "I'm from Cleveland."

Everyone, save Dib, looked around with curiosity at the lonely streets, the dilapidated buildings, and the slightly tinted red sky. Dib merely shivered at the reminiscing of the town that had brought him so much pain. His friends knew of his misshapen existence, but they would _never _find out about his past. They'll never be aware of his outcast, horrified, and trouble ridden life.

They'll never find out about ZIM.

That's all the clone could think about; all he could think about is the alien who ruined his childhood. Why did he have to be so weird? Why did he have to get himself into this mess? _If I'd never met ZIM, none of this would've happened. If I wasn't ME, this wouldn't have happened._

"Why is it so run down here?" Merci finally piped up. Dib shuffled through his hair for a moment before answering.

"This is an old part of town, the North end. It gets better, I promise." He held his breath, but then released it. "Makes you long for clean air, doesn't it?"

"Heh, heh, it seems as if the pathetic Earth-Worm has returned."

Dib's eyes widened, then narrowed. Only one person calls him that. "ZIM," he seethed.

"My, my, is that any way to treat an old classmate? What has it been now… one? Two months since you left?"

"Don't say another word!"

Black leaned over to Madison and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Is that kid green?" She merely shrugged.

ZIM's mouth curled into a devious smile, his contact blue eyes smiling with it. "And who might these confused little teenagers be?"

Dib took a protective step in front of them. "They're my friends." His voice was unnaturally deeper, more like a growl.

"F…riends…?" The word rolled right off his slithered tongue. He then broke into a hardy laugh. "You? Friends? Don't make me laugh! There's no way someone like you could have friends unless… you haven't told them who really are." Dib tensed up. "You _have _told them who you really are, right?"

"S-Shut up, ZIM…"

"Tell us what?" Merci asked. "We already know he's a clone."

_N-No… This can't be happening… Everything I've tried to hide from them… Is going to be revealed, right here, right now! The clone thing was inevitable, but I can't let them find out about my childhood!_

ZIM raised an eyebrow. "A… clone…? That's not even the half of it! Do you really wanna know? The boy before you… was deemed mentally insane just last year by the county's psyche office!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped. Dib fell to his knees.

"D-Dib… Is that… true?" Merci bit her lip.

"N-No! Of course not – well, yes – but I've changed! I swear I wasn't even insane to begin with!"

"To begin with? Please! All your life you have just been a pathetic, incompetent, idiotic being! You've probably lied to them the entire time- probably haven't even given them the chance to know the _real _you! The real you being a poor boy crying wolf for aliens and ghosts and the paranormal!"

"Shut up!" Dib yelled back once more. He was shaking by now, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Just… shut up…"

A shadow appeared in front of him, almost as a shield to protect him. Dib opened his eyes only to find Merci standing in front of him, tall and proud.

"Say what you want to Dib, but nothing can convince us to think any less of him!" She turned her head to look down at Dib and winked. "I honestly don't care. He was always a bit of a creeper."

"M-Merci…" Dib smiled the tiniest bit.

ZIM's face scrunched up and he narrowed his eyes. "Nonsense! This is absolutely ridiculous! I refuse to be exploited once more!" He snatched Merci by the arm and pulled her away from the rest of the group. Dib jumped back onto his feet and watched closely as ZIM pulled out a spider leg from his PAK and rested it against her throat. Everyone gasped.

Merci attempted to thrash within ZIM's grasp, punching him in the 'gut' and landed a hook into his chin. One such move knocked into his wig, knocking it off. His antenna sprouted up and Merci, even more scared now, continued to inflict him, another hit knocking his contacts out. He looked down at her with dark maroon eyes and an evil smile.

Merci slowly shook her head and put a hand over her mouth. Dib was right all along; it was ZIM who was lying. Dib may have been insane, but now he's the only person who could save her from a certain death.

The rest of the gang, helpless, couldn't even bear the fact of other life; Madison merely shrugged. They couldn't do anything to help or stop ZIM, even though their close friend was in the alien's grasp. Black glanced at Dib, as if Dib would return a reassuring grin, but he didn't. Dib just stood there, his fists and teeth clenched like deeper feelings were boiling up inside of him. However, as none of them saw coming, Dib and ZIM's relationship would unfold right in front of their very eyes.

"ZIM! Put her down, now! I don't want to fight you!" Dib yelled to the Irken. "Those days are LONG over. I'm a different person now!"

"Now why would I do that, Dib-human? I'm different as well. We both grew up, and I must admit, I like where I went."

"It doesn't matter! I still know you all too well, ZIM! You wouldn't hurt a innocent person, I should know! You've always taken your anger and hate out on me… and I have the scars to prove it!" Dib angrily replied, not realizing what he was actually saying.

Merci looked at him with a new perspective; this was not a side of him she's ever seen. A side of scars and hate and secrecy. He's had to face the unworldly all on his own, and never even hinted at it during his time with them.

"Oh, is that so, Dib? Do you _really _think that now?" ZIM's eyes almost appeared darker. "I've killed before, and right before your very eyes, no less. Ever wondered what happened to your beloved piano teacher?"

Dib drew a sharp breath and suddenly, his entire _air _about him changed into a darker, deeper one. "You sick bastard! How could you ever-!"

"And I could again," he said quietly, pulling the PAK leg closer to Merci's throat. "Ah, I can feel this little one's blood running through her inferior veins. Such a pity, too, she's attractive, even for a human."

She knew it was over; Dib was the only one who could save her and he can barely walk at this point, he's so weak. "D-Dib…" Merci weakly cried out.

Then, without warning, Dib scoffed and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Summer, I'll save you."

Tears swelled up in her eyes. "Y-You called me Summer…"

He smiled warmly. "Well, duh, that's your name, isn't it?"

She couldn't even respond to that. It touched her heart to the core. Finally, the boy that was too angry to accept she was a girl the whole time said her real name - a feat never done before – because he hated that name with a burning passion, but said it anyways.

Dib took in a deep breath, then suddenly lunged at the alien foe. ZIM dodged, almost with ease at times, and said disappointedly at Dib, "Weak as human, finally. What a terrible shame. This fight won't even be worth while."

Dib pulled back out of the fight, just for an instant. He needed to remember back when he was a boy – how "this game" was played all those years ago – because now he was a clone. A dying, lovesick, frightened little clone. He had to learn to find ZIM's cutoff for Merci, so at least she can get out of his alien grasp.

Dib stared at ZIM for the longest time and if one didn't know better, they'd think Dib was thinking of a way to escape with the group. However, something dark was stirring in his heart that not even he was aware of yet; like a pained omen about ready to prove itself.

Finally, he let loose – like a cannonball out of a cannon. One quick punch right above his elbow was all it took, letting ZIM's natural reflex take over. His arm unintentionally bent, giving Merci just a split-second to escape. The Irken was baffled, but horribly delighted, a long and deep grin slithering across his face.

"Go! This is my fight now! Get to somewhere safe before someone else gets hurt!" Dib shouted to them, ignoring his already-developing soreness.

"No!" Merci yelled back, tears swelling in her eyes. "We're not leaving you! Please, just understand!"

Dib, reluctantly, nodded in agreement and turned back to ZIM. The alien lowered his head to one side, then to another, cracking it as if to strike fear. Dib lunged once more, this time landing a weak hit or two. But ZIM had gotten better. _Much _better. One to the jaw; one to the gut; even one to his spine, Dib received until finally… he was at his breaking point. That _thing, _stirring in his heart only just a while ago, had spun out of control: it was power.

Time slowed and an opening appeared – right in ZIM's gut. As Dib was landing the hit, ZIM captured an unnerving glimpse of something… wrong.

Dib's irises, even for a flash, were a bloody red.

Then it hit.

ZIM was thrown back, coughing up some form of blood into his hand. He looked up at Dib, who pathetically barely stood over him, and narrowed his ruby eyes. "Fine, you filthy pig-stink, you win."

"You know, that's what I never got about you, ZIM," Dib began. "Even after all this time on Earth, you _still _don't know how to fit in."

The friends all shared their hugs and applauded the weirdness that was Dib. None of them dared to ask questions for there was nothing to be answered. It was all how it should be.

But as they left, ZIM pulled out a walkie-talkie and held it close to his mouth.

"The condor is in the nest. Is it time to make the next move?"

A voice crackled, almost unheard, from the other end. "Yes, it is. My son is arriving just in time."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah? Ah? *Nudge, nudge* So, all those fans long awaiting ZIM should be please now, as well as with an enormous plot twist... most of which in the next chapter! What is it? How well can I possibly keep you on your toes in suspense? The answer is... you'll have to come back and read the next part to know! ^^**

_**Thanks for Reading! {Please Review!}**_


End file.
